Una Vida A La 104
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: No todo el tiempo es entrenar para los reclutas de la tropa 104, para ellos siempre hay más de una manera de divertirse sin importar dónde se encuentren, bromas, castigos, amor, estupideces y mucho más es lo que se vive cuando se tiene una vida a la 104.
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki No Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Era de noche, la tropa de reclutas descansaba tranquilamente en sus camas, chicos y chicas separados en cabañas distintas por órdenes de sus superiores, en la cabaña de los chicos todo estaba tranquilo, nada fuera de lo normal, de pronto se escuchó madera quebrajándose y posteriormente quejidos provocando que los demás se levantaran rápidamente.

-¿Qué rayos?- preguntó Reiner observando a su alrededor. Como era de esperarse todos estaban en pijamas, algunos chicos parecían enfadados por haber interrumpido su sueño, y otros estaban como zombis aún. Al encender la luz notaron que Eren estaba sobre Jean en una posición muy comprometedora y con restos de madera a sus alrededores, obviamente la cama superior se había roto pero nadie vería eso en realidad.

-E…Estúpida cama…- soltó Eren tratando de reincorporarse después del golpe. Por su parte Jean estaba medio ido pues el golpe le había sacado el aire.

-Vaya, vaya, de tan intensos que estaban incluso rompieron la cama- bromeó con una sonrisa pícara Connie provocando la risa de sus compañeros.

-¡Oye!, ¿Dé que hablas, acaso no ves que se rompió la estúpida cama?- se quejó Eren con un ligero rubor por la vergüenza y el enfado.

-Pero a pesar de eso no te alejas de él, ¡eso si es amor!- continuó con las burlas Reiner, el castaño tiraba maldiciones dentro de su mente mientras se alejaba de Jean y se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Qué sucede?- se escuchó de alguien, todos voltearon al ver pues se había formado un circulo alrededor de donde había sucedido el accidente con Eren.

-¡AAAHHHH!- gritaron con los pelos de punta al ver a alguien con el rostro verde y los ojos medio deformes.

-Oigan chicos tranquilos, soy yo, esto es solo una mascarilla- dijo Armin quitándose unas rajas de pepino de los ojos.

-¡Armin!, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, casi nos da un infarto- exclamó Bertotl aún con la mano en su pecho. El rubio no entendía el temor de los chicos ante una simple mascarilla.

-Y por cierto, ¿Qué haces con una mascarilla?, se supone que las mujeres son las únicas que las usan y hasta ahora es un misterio para nosotros el por qué si se siguen viendo igual- agregó Connie colocándose en posición pensativa al igual que casi todos los chicos, Armin solo sintió como una gotita al estilo anime resbalaba por su cabeza.

-Ehh, dejando eso de lado, no me han dicho por qué es el alboroto- dijo evitando la pregunta.

-Pues descubrimos a tu hermanito teniendo una noche de acción con el buen Jean- respondió entre risas Reiner, Armin busco a Eren con la mirada y se topó con Jean en la cama con la baba de fuera y al castaño apenas logrando levantarse.

-Eren… ¿Y ahora que le digo a Mikasa?- exclamó el rubio con las manos en la cabeza con mucha sorpresa.

-¡Nooooo!, Armin e…esto no es lo que crees- balbuceó mientras con las manos negaba lo que el rubio estaba viendo.

De pronto Eren notó que todos excepto Armin se habían quedado como roca con la vista en dirección a la puerta, desvió su mirada de la de su amigo de la infancia y al ver la puerta se topó nada más y nada menos que con el instructor Keith, al verlo el castaño se quedó igual que todos los demás.

-Quieren decirme…no, les exijo que me digan, ¿¡Por qué diablos hacen tanto escándalo!?- gritó con furia el instructor haciendo que a todos los chicos se les pararan los pelos de punta.

-E…este, verá señor lo que pasa e…es…- trató de explicar Connie tratando de no morir en el intento, pero Armin le ganó la palabra.

-Lo que sucede es que Eren estaba follando con Jean en la cama superior pero como lo estaban haciendo con ganas la cama se rompió y cayeron- respondió el chico rubio con una inocente sonrisa. Todos los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y se taparon la boca para no reventar de la risa, el rostro del instructor quedó como de "¿WTF?".

-¡A…Armin, eso no es verdad, yo no estaba haciendo nada lo que pasó es que…- intentó explicar Eren bastante sonrojado y agitando los brazos a los lados por lo que acababa de decir su amigo, sin embargo el instructor no le permitió continuar.

-No diga nada señor Jaeger, no me apetece saber lo que ocurrió- ante estas palabras al castaño se le cayó la quijada hasta el suelo al ver que el instructor creyó lo dicho por Armin.

-Mañana se arreglará esa cama… y también los pondremos alejados uno del otro- sentenció Keith mientras salía de la cabaña de los chicos. Apenas se cerró la puerta Eren se le fue encima a su amigo, no literalmente pero si le iba a reprochar el haber dicho esas cosas.

-¡Oye Armin!, ¡Qué fue eso que le dijiste al instructor, ahora pensará que ese idiota de Jean y yo tenemos algo!- gritaba el chico de ojos esmeralda al rubio que permanecía tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

-Pero si te diste cuenta ni siquiera le tomó la debida importancia y tampoco nos castigó- respondió el chico rubio con total calma, Eren lo meditó unos segundos y tuvo que admitir que era cierto.

-Quizá tengas razón… ¡Pero no vuelvas a repetir un disparate como ese!- finalizó el castaño conteniendo su instinto asesino.

-Bien, ahora vamos a dormir, son las 2 de la mañana- sugirió Armin yendo a su cama de nuevo, todos los demás hacían lo mismo excepto Eren que ya no tenía una cama y Jean, bueno él ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo aún con la baba cayéndole.

-¿Y dónde voy a dormir yo?- preguntó el castaño, seguidamente uno de ellos le lanzó una almohada golpeándole en la cara y otro le arrojó una sábana cubriéndole la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños mi amor- le dijo uno de los chicos en broma mientras otros reían.

-Eren, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo, no tengo problema con ello- dijo su amigo de la infancia, el castaño se quitó la sábana que lo cubría y fue donde el rubio.

-Gracias Armin- dijo mientras se acomodaba en una parte de la cama.

-Por nada- le respondió el rubio, y así se acomodaron para seguir durmiendo, en cuestión de minutos todos habían caído dormidos de nuevo, Eren estaba a punto de caer rendido hasta que escuchó unos ronquidos provenientes de su acompañante.

-¿ _Armin ronca?, debes estar bromeando-_ pensó abriendo los ojos de nuevo, tomó la almohada y se cubrió los oídos pero fue inútil. - _¡Que me coma un titán!-_ pensó cubriéndose incluso con la sábana.


	2. Entrenamiento Accidentado

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano como era costumbre, se vistieron con su debido uniforme y se dirigieron a tomar sus respectivas clases, posterior a ello su debido entrenamiento como soldados. Sin embargo el instructor no formó las parejas como era costumbre, en su lugar dejaría que ellos escogieran su pareja para luchar.

-Oigan, ¿qué les parece hacer esto más interesante?- propuso Jean llamando la atención tanto de chicos como de chicas.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- preguntó Marco con algo de sospecha.

-Me refiero, a qué en lugar de escoger nuestra pareja, sea alguien más quien lo haga- comentó sonriente ante la mirada un poco seria de algunos.

-Para eso hubiéramos dejado que el instructor nos formara, imbécil- le dijo Eren con obviedad y a la vez burla.

-¡Pero mi idea es mejor estúpido suicida!, quien nos impondrá nuestra pareja no puede ser alguien con quien nos llevemos bien, de esa manera será interesante ver contra quien lucharemos - finalizó Jean tratando de no quedar como un idiota.

-Me parece buena idea, ¿Entrarás Annie?- le preguntó Reiner a la rubia con la intención de retarla.

-No, me niego a perder mi tiempo en algo tan estúpido- respondió la chica sin mirarle mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

-Vamos Annie, ¿o tienes miedo que alguien te dé una paliza?- volvió a decirle haciendo que la chica se detuviera, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta quedar frente a él.

-Por tu bien, ruega que no me toque luchar contra ti, porque te juro que te haré pedazos- le dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba amenazante, haciendo que una gota fría resbalara por la sien del chico.

-Bien y… ¿Quién empieza?- preguntó Connie observando a todos los presentes.

-Yo primero- dijo Eren y después miró a Jean con malicia. –Quiero que luches contra Mikasa- finalizó sonriente ante la mirada sorprendida de muchos.

- _Jajaja, si es idiota, me ha dado la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a Mikasa y a pesar de ello ríe, estúpido-_ pensó Jean con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Bien, entonces yo quiero que luches contra Annie- le respondió al chico de ojos esmeralda, al escucharlo Reiner sintió alivio.

- _¿Contra A…Annie?-_ pensó el castaño mientras sentía como la rubia se acercaba tras de él como un depredador que acecha a su presa.

-Reiner, tú contra Armin- dijo Sasha.

- _Al menos no puede ser peor, ¿cierto?-_ pensó Armin al ver que su rival fácilmente lo superaba físicamente.

Y así fue hasta que quedaron las demás parejas de combate como Ymir contra Connie y Sasha con Krista.

-Sabes, me alegra haber quedado contigo Mikasa, creo que es una buena oportunidad de conocernos más…- decía Jean a su compañera aunque ella no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

-Prepárate- le dijo la chica colocándose en posición de combate.

-Está bien, pero tranquila no tienes que…- decía el chico pero no pudo terminar ya que Mikasa le atacó rápidamente y lo dejó mordiendo el polvo literalmente.

- _Maldito Eren, ya veo por qué se reía-_ pensó mientras escupía el polvo que tenía en la boca.

-Continuemos- dijo Mikasa ante la mirada aterrada de Jean.

-Mami- atinó a decir el chico mientras ella se le acercaba nuevamente.

A unos cuantos metros se encontraba Eren preparándose para luchar contra Annie, pero debía admitir que enfrentarse a ella le asustaba pues sabía lo fuerte y habilidosa que era en las artes marciales.

-¡Allá voy Annie!- gritó el castaño corriendo hacia ella, la chica al ver la carrera que éste llevaba solo se hizo a un lado y le metió el pie haciendo que el chico tropezara y cayera de cara a suelo arrastrándose un par de metros formando un perfecto escorpión.

-Uuuuh- dijeron algunos al ver la dolorosa caída de Eren.

-A…Annie- le llamó el castaño levantándose poco a poco con la cara llena de polvo. La rubia solo le miraba con su típica expresión.

-¡No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente!- gritó Eren corriendo de nuevo hacia ella.

-Nunca aprendes- dijo la chica en voz baja colocándose de nuevo en posición de pelea.

Por otro lado Armin y Reiner entrenaban, era una lucha que el fortachón estaba ganando con facilidad, llegó el punto en el que el más débil de los dos terminó en el suelo y solo esperaba el ataque final, que no era nada más que lo tocara con el cuchillo de madera.

-Vaya, fue más fácil de lo que pensé, se acabó chico- dijo Reiner preparando el golpe de gracia.

-¡AAAAAHH!- el fortachón escuchó unos gritos y buscó con la mirada de dónde provenían, de pronto vio que Eren había sido lanzado directamente a él, los ojos se le salieron casi de la cara e intentó esquivarlo pero fue demasiado tarde y fue embestido directamente arrastrándose unos metros y quedando ambos chicos noqueados.

-Eso estuvo cerca- se dijo Armin a sí mismo mientras se levantaba nuevamente. Annie se acercó lentamente a él hasta quedar de frente.

-Parece que me he quedado sin compañero… ¿Te importaría serlo?- le preguntó la rubia mirándole con algo de frialdad, algo menos a la acostumbrada.

-S…sí, claro- le respondió el rubio con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella sonrió ligeramente desconcertando al rubio unos instantes, los cuales la chica aprovechó para derribarlo en el suelo quedando ella sobre él y con sus labios a solo centímetros de unirse provocando que el chico se ruborizara por la cercanía.

-Nunca te distraigas, sin importar el oponente, no bajes la guardia- le aconsejó la chica y se levantó nuevamente, después le extendió la mano al rubio para que se colocara de pie.

Tras un largo entrenamiento los chicos por fin podían tener su rato libre en la tarde, algunos como Sasha y Connie fueron a buscar algo de comer, otros prefirieron descansar bajo algún árbol.

Por su parte, Eren, Mikasa y Armin decidieron ir a una colina donde habían visto un árbol con un columpio, la chica se había sentado en él y Eren la empujaba como cuando eran niños, en cambio Armin prefería leer un libro que recién había encontrado en la bibilioteca.

Todo parecía tranquilo y pacífico, el viento soplaba con suavidad, el sol se posaba en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de color naranja, de pronto el chico rubio apartó su mirada del libro al escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose, al hacerlo pudo ver a Mikasa saliendo disparada del columpio haciendo que los ojos casi se le salgan de la cara por la sorpresa.

-M…MIKASA- gritó Eren tratando de alcanzarla antes de que cayera, pero tropezó con una roca y cayó rodando colina abajo. La chica logró caer de pie y sin ningún rasguño, hasta que apareció el castaño rodando por la colina y se la llevó consigo.

-¡Chicos!- gritaba Armin tratando de alcanzarles mientras ellos rodaban.

-¡AAAAAAHH!- gritaban ambos mientras rodaban sin control. -Quiero vomitar- dijo Eren mientras se tapaba la boca. Un árbol detuvo la loca rodada que tenían.

-¿Se encuentran…bien?- les preguntó Armin al alcanzarles mientras se tiraba al suelo y recobraba el aliento. Sorprendentemente Mikasa apenas y tenía algunos rasguños, sin embargo, Eren había chocado de cara al árbol y estaba inconsciente además con cara de retrasado.

-Necesitaré llevarlos a la enfermería- dijo Mikasa a los dos chicos mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero…si yo…estoy bien- dijo con trabajo el rubio aún tirado en el suelo.

-Parece que no te estas escuchando Armin, los llevaré a ambos- finalizó la chica mientras cargaba a Eren primero.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso- se escuchó decir a alguien tras de ella.

-Annie… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con algo de intriga la chica de cabellos azabache al verla.

-Nada en especial, en realidad regresaba de caminar sola y vi cómo rodaban colina abajo… puedo ayudarte si lo deseas- respondió la rubia con mucha serenidad aunque tan fría como siempre.

-Oigan… yo sigo aquí… ¿Mi opinión vale saben?- dijo Armin haciendo puchero aún en el suelo.

Mikasa estaba a punto de rechazar la propuesta de Annie cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo que captó la atención de ambas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó la chica de la bufanda.

-Vayamos a ver- propuso la rubia, levantó al chico rubio en sus brazos, y de esa forma ambas fueron en dirección a donde se había escuchado aquel estruendo cerca de las cabañas.


	3. El Ataque De La Chica Patata

Al llegar notaron que la cabaña en donde preparaban la comida había estallado, pero eso no era lo único, cerca se encontraba Sasha, Connie, Jean y Marco con la cara llena de hollín.

-¿Pero… qué fue lo que les pasó?- se preguntó Annie mientras veía cómo Sasha ahorcaba a Jean en el suelo y Marco trataba de calmarla junto con Connie.

-Algo estúpido, seguramente- respondió la azabache mirando a la chica rubia con indiferencia.

-Mikasa se hechó un gas jejeje, ricooo…- dijo Eren medio dormido y con la baba cayéndole.

Annie miró a la chica azabache con cara de trauma y luego dirigió su vista a otro lado lentamente, por su parte Mikasa se ruborizó en parte por la vergüenza y otra porque de alguna manera le ilusionaba pensar que quizá podría gustarle al castaño, claro que esperaba de todo menos lo que había dicho el chico en sus extraños sueños.

-A…Ahí viene Keith- dijo Armin al ver al mencionado acercarse rápidamente con un aura sombría acompañándole, al verlo, todos los presentes se formaron en filas, excepto los chicos con la cara llena de hollín.

Keith ignoró a todos los demás y fue donde se encontraba Sasha con los demás, Marco y Connie estaban que se orinaban en los pantalones mientras ella seguía ahorcando a Jean con furia.

-VOY A MATARTE CABALLO ESTÚPIDO- gritaba Sasha, Jean intentaba defenderse inútilmente llegando al punto en el que parecía un simple muñeco en manos de la chica.

-¡BLOUSE!- gritó furioso el instructor haciendo que Connie cayera al suelo como piedra, la castaña le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al cara de caballo y se le plantó de frente al instructor.

-¿SÍ SEÑOR?- gritó igualmente sorprendiendo al instructor ligeramente, sin duda esa chica tenía problemas.

-Blouse… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE PASÓ AQUÍ?- le volvió a gritar con furia el instructor.

-A MI NO ME GRITE, EL ESTÚPIDO CARA DE CABALLO TIENE LA CULPA, yo sólo quería una rica cena…- le respondió con lágrimas en los ojos siendo tan dramática como siempre.

- _Es por esto que no tengo mujer-_ pensó el instructor con una gotita estilo anime cayéndole.

-Pero…- continuó hablando la castaña antes de que el instructor dijera otra cosa, sus ojos se tornaron rojos como los de una bestia.

-POR LAS IDIOTECES DEL CABALLO TODO VOLÓ EN PEDAZOS Y LA COMIDA SE QUEMÓ, VOY A MATARTEEEEE- gritaba desquiciada la castaña lanzándose nuevamente a Jean que apenas se levantaba de nuevo.

-O…oigan chicos, ¿Qué ha pasa…- decía el caballo reincorporándose, pero Sasha le cayó encima de nuevo tomándolo del cuello para ahorcarlo una vez más.

-BLOUSE, suelta al caball… digo, suelta al joven Kirstein- ordenó Keith tratando de quitársela de encima al chico.

A todos los presentes les cayó una gotita al estilo anime al ver que ni el instructor podía con la endemoniada chica. Mikasa y Annie se acercaron a Marco para preguntarle acerca de lo que había sucedido.

-Marco, ¿Qué pasó exactamente?- le preguntó la azabache con suma serenidad y aun cargando a Eren, igual que Annie hacía con Armin.

-Pues lo que sucedió fue que… Sasha y Connie estaban en la cocina preparando algo para la cena, y pues Jean entró con ellos para ayudarles, pero, bueno ya saben cómo es él…- decía el chico con pecas mientras todos los demás se amontonaban para escucharlo.

-Comenzó con sus bromas ridículas… emmm, no sé si decirles exactamente lo que hizo, es algo vergonzoso- dijo ruborizándose de vergüenza.

-Sólo dilo, más humillado no puede quedar- le dijo Annie dirigiendo su mirada durante unos instantes a Jean que seguía siendo ahorcado a pesar de los esfuerzos del instructor.

-Está bien- suspiró resignado. – Lo que hizo fue tomar un encendedor y…pues… lo puso en su…trasero, luego se echó un gas cerca de los tanques… y bueno, todo explotó jeje- rió algo nervioso ante la mirada de todos los chicos.

-Sabes… retiro lo dicho, no entiendo el afán de Jean por romper récords de estupidez, el único que está a la par, o mejor dicho, el único que lo supera es Eren- dijo la chica rubia mirando al castaño que estaba en los brazos de Mikasa.

-Oye, él no es estúpido, sólo es… despistado- trató la azabache de defender al castaño, como siempre lo había hecho.

-Mikasa… hasta ahora sigo deseando no haber escuchado lo de hace un rato- le respondió la rubia, y ella sabía bien a lo que se refería.

-Bueno… quizás lo sea un poco- admitió la azabache mirando hacia un lado.

-Jejeje, bonitos unicornios… los mataré a todos muajajaja- volvió a decir el castaño aún dormido, todos se le quedaron mirando a la chica azabache con cara tipo "are you fuking kidding me".

-Está bien, si es estúpido- admitió finalmente la chica ladeando la mirada.

-Annie, puedo preguntar ¿por qué estas cargando a Armin desde hace rato?- le preguntó Marco a la rubia.

-¿Qué tiene de malo cargar al chico que me voy a follar?- le respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- gritaron todos al unísono con los ojos casi saliéndoseles de la cara, excepto Mikasa.

-A…Annie, n…no hablas e…enserio, ¿verdad?- balbuceó Armin completamente ruborizado cubriéndose los labios tras su libro.

La rubia sonrió pícaramente y acercó su rostro al del rubio, el chico sólo podía escuchar a su corazón latir rápidamente, ni siquiera entendía por qué había dicho algo como eso.

-Hablo muy enserio…- le susurró apenas audible para él, luego le guiñó un ojo y volvió a mirar la cara de los demás, algunos tenían la quijada hasta el suelo por la sorpresa.

-Es broma bola de idiotas- soltó fríamente la rubia a los demás.

- _¿Qué está pasando aquí?-_ se preguntó Armin totalmente confundido y ruborizado.

-Blouse, ¡suéltalo ahora o te dejaré sin comer durante una semana!- gritó el instructor Keith a la castaña, esto volvió a llamar la atención de todos. Sasha al escuchar la amenaza se lanzó contra el instructor tirándolo al suelo y queriéndolo ahorcar como a Jean que yacía en el suelo con la misma cara de retrasado que Eren.

-¡Quítenme a esta loca de encima!- gritó Keith forcejeando con la castaña endemoniada.

-¡Sasha suéltalo!, ¿quieres que te saquen a patadas de aquí?- decía Connie jalándola de la cintura pero la chica simplemente no cedía ante nada.

De pronto la castaña se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear como si fuera un perro, en cuestión de segundos logró ver que Mikasa tenía un pedazo de pan en las manos y fue corriendo con ella.

-¡Quieta, Sasha!- le dijo la azabache con firmeza, ante la orden la mencionada se detuvo frente a ella sentándose como perrito que espera su premio.

-Buena chica, toma- le lanzó el pedazo de pan y la castaña lo tomó en el aire, de esa manera finalmente se calmó.

Mikasa volvió a cargar al castaño pues lo había dejado en el suelo temporalmente para poder calmar a Sasha.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, debo llevar a Eren a la enfermería- finalizó la azabache mientras se alejaba con el chico en sus brazos.

-También me voy, Armin es otro que necesita ir a la enfermería- comentó Annie poniéndose en marcha.

-Annie, no creo necesitar ir a la enfermería, ya estoy…- le decía el rubio pero ella lo miro y luego le sonrió.

-Sshhh, tú debes ir y lo sabes- le dijo mientras volvía a poner esa típica expresión fría.

Por otro lado, Keith recién se levantaba, después pidió una explicación a Marco y este le contó lo mismo que a los demás chicos; como era de esperarse, tendrían un gran castigo, pero no sabrían de él hasta el día siguiente.

Además, Keith les dijo a todos que afortunadamente tenían un almacén con comida, pero como ahora la cocina había volado junto con el comedor tendrían que comer en sus respectivas habitaciones.

El tiempo pasó y llegó la hora de la cena, para eso Eren ya se había levantado nuevamente y se dirigía a su dormitorio con la comida que le había tocado, además lo acompañaba Mikasa.

-Maldición, hubiera pagado por ver cómo Sasha le pateaba el trasero a Jean- dijo el castaño con desilusión.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura que lo verás en otra ocasión, eso si estás despierto…- agregó Mikasa tratando de animarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de, "si estas despierto"?- le preguntó confuso ante el comentario de su compañera.

-No… a nada Eren- le respondió la chica evitando otra pregunta del castaño.

Armin se encontraba fuera de la cabaña donde dormía, sentado sobre las escaleras de madera, estaba muy pensativo, la actitud repentina de Annie hacia él le llamaba mucho la atención, justo pensaba en ella cuando la vio caminar con rumbo desconocido, algo dentro de él lo impulsó a seguirla, y así lo hizo, sigilosamente avanzaba tras de ella por un sendero a la luz de la luna, finalmente la encontró sentada cerca de un pequeño ojo de agua.

-¿ _Debería dejarla sola?-_ pensó mientras la observaba, el brillo de la luna pegaba en el rostro de la chica dándole una imagen angelical.

De pronto, la rubia giró su rostro y descubrió al chico quien la miraba embobado, ella sonrió y le indicó que se acercara.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capítulo :3

Aprovechando quiero agradecer a **Sarah Usher** , **Ikumi Ars, santiago121 y los anónimos** por sus reviews, me motivan a seguir con esta historia c':

Respondiendo a tu comentario Sarah, la escena del columpio si fué inspirada en un fan art, lo vi y me dije "esto tengo que ponerlo en algun fanfic" y aquí ta xD

Gracias por leer el cap, nos leemos en el siguiente!


	4. Annie, ¿La Bruja?

Capítulo 4 amigos! gracias por el apoyo, ya saben que un escritor no es nada sin sus queridos lectores :'3 gracias a **osvaldo877, Eikaros, Haruzafiro** que ya los he visto en otros de mis fanfics, de verdad gracias por seguirme, el anónimo que no sé quien es pero le agradesco el comentario xD C': a ti **Sarah,** siempre es un gusto leer tus reviews n.n y también gracias a todos los que leen la historia c:

Ahora sí, disfruten de capítulo!

* * *

Armin dudó por unos instantes si realmente debía hacerlo, prestando más atención a la chica, pudo notar que sólo tenía puesta una playera blanca que dejaba al descubierto parte de su abdomen bien formado y un mini short de color negro que dejaba apreciar sus piernas. Con la cara roja se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra, trataba de no mirarla pero le era imposible, la rubia se dio cuenta y le sonrió perversamente.

-¿Tengo algo encima que no dejas de mirarme, conejito?- le preguntó ella en tono un poco seductor, el rubio la miró con nerviosismo y la cara como un tomate.

- _¿M…me llamó conejito?-_ pensó Armin avergonzado.

-N…no es nada- atinó a responder, la chica simplemente se acercó más a él.

-¿Enserio?, ¿entonces por qué estás tan ruborizado?- le preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una de sus manos.

 _-¿Es la misma Annie?... ¿La misma de mirada inexpresiva?-_ se preguntaba el rubio en sus pensamientos al verla actuar de esa forma.

-¿Alguien te comió la lengua?, no me digas que alguien ya me ha ganado…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¿Q…QUÉ?- exclamó el rubio alejándose un poco de la chica totalmente avergonzado.

Annie volvió a su posición inicial sin dejar de sonreír, el rubio la miró totalmente confundido.

-Es broma, idiota- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la luna que resplandecía en lo alto.

-¿Por qué viniste a éste lugar?- le preguntó el rubio ya más tranquilo volviendo a acercarse un poco, ella cerró los ojos unos instantes y después dio un profundo respiro.

-Porque… este lugar me tranquiliza- respondió la rubia mirándole.

-Es un bello lugar… no sabía que había algo así cerca- comentó Armin tras unos breves instantes de silencio.

-Sí… lo encontré en una ocasión cuando salí a caminar sola- dijo mirando la luna en el reflejo del agua, el viento era fresco y agitaba las ramas de los árboles que había alrededor.

-¿Por qué siempre estás tan sola?- preguntó el rubio sin pensar, no hubo respuesta inmediata, parecía que ella meditaba mucho lo que diría.

-La verdad… ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta- dijo finalmente, el rubio notó un ligero tono melancólico en la voz de la rubia, él volvió a sentir ese extraño sentimiento que lo impulso a seguirla y sin que ella se lo esperara la abrazó.

-Armin… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la chica desconcertada y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón retumbando en su pecho.

-Discúlpame si te molesta, pero… ya no estarás sola Annie, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo- le susurró el rubio a la chica.

-A…Armin- atinó a decir la rubia mientras sus ojos se humedecían y una lágrima caía lentamente por su mejilla, finalmente correspondió al abrazo y ocultó su rostro en el hombro del chico, se quedaron así durante unos minutos, unos minutos que parecieron eternos. Se separaron lentamente el uno del otro, la chica se levantó y él hizo lo mismo.

-Debo regresar… Gracias…- dijo la rubia, dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, al rubio se le hizo un poco extraño, ella regresó nuevamente a dónde estaba el chico y depositó un corto beso en los labios de él provocando que se ruborizara totalmente, al separarse ella le sonrió ligeramente y después caminó rumbo a las cabañas.

- _Pero… qué…-_ pensó Armin sin lograr salir de la sorpresa, era su primer beso y se lo había dado la chica que menos pensaba, se llevó la mano a sus labios recordando como sintió los de ella.

-¡Debo contarle a alguien esto!- exclamó el rubio, intentó correr pero resbaló torpemente y cayó dentro del ojo de agua.

10 Minutos después en la cabaña de los chicos…

-Armin, ¿Por qué estas mojado?- preguntó Eren con sorpresa.

-Eso no importa, necesito contarte algo- decía el rubio jalándolo a un rincón de la habitación para que nadie los escuchara.

-Oye, ¿Qué sucede?, estas actuando muy extraño- le dijo el castaño confundido.

-Escucha, es algo importante yo…- trataba de explicarle pero alguien llamó la atención del castaño.

-¡Oigan!, ¿no quieren un poco de alcohol niños?- preguntó Reiner al otro lado de la habitación bebiendo junto con Berth, Connie y los demás chicos.

-¿De dónde sacaron eso?, nos matarán si llegan a enterarse que tenemos alcohol aquí- dijo el castaño a los demás pero ellos solo ladearon su mirada.

-Eren…- volvió a llamarle el rubio, pero de nuevo fue ignorado.

-No seas nenita Jaeger, toma un trago, nadie se va a enterar- dijo Jean dando un trago a la botella que sostenía.

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS NENITA CABALLO EST…-

-¡EREN ACABO DE BESARME CON ANNIE!- gritó Armin enfadado después de haber sido ignorado tantas veces, al escucharlo todos escupieron la bebida de golpe y observaron al rubio con los ojos como platos.

-¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¡Junta de hombres ahora!- gritó Reiner a todos y enseguida se acercaron al chico rubio empapado acorralándolo en la esquina de la habitación.

-Muy bien, ahora explícanos, qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente- interrogó el fortachón mientras todos miraban a Armin fijamente.

-Y…yo solo la encontré en un lugar que nunca había visto, hablamos un poco y cuando ella estaba por irse m…me besó en los labios- contó el chico ruborizándose de solo recordar los suaves labios de la chica sobre los suyos.

-Esa bruja… ¡seguro quiere hechizarte!- exclamó Connie colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-¡Es verdad!, seguro quiere algo de ti… ¡quizá quiera sacarte el corazón para hacer sus brujerías!- dijo Jean imaginándose a Annie vestida de bruja y echando el corazón de Armin en un caldero hirviendo.

-¿De dónde sacan esas cosas?- preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

-¡Lo estamos perdiendo!- gritó Reiner algo asustado ante la pregunta del chico.

-Armin- le llamó Eren colocándose frente al mencionado.

-No tengo la menor idea de estas cosas, pero dime, ¿sentiste algo después de que ella te besó?- le preguntó el castaño tratando de ser comprensible, el rubio sonrió pues al fin alguien trataba de entender su situación sin decir disparates.

-P…pues yo… la verdad es que… me gustó, n…no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ese momento…creo que ella me…gusta- confesó ruborizándose y desviando la mirada, esperaba alguna reacción de su amigo pero no obtuvo nada, cuando volvió a mirarlo notó que estaba en estado de shock y los demás con una expresión de terror.

-¡Demonios chicos debemos romper el hechizo pronto!- exclamó Eren a los demás.

-¡Sí!- gritaron los demás al unísono.

- _Por eso es que nos devoran los titanes-_ pensó Armin haciendo un "facepalm".

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué estas empapado?- preguntó Berth un poco intrigado.

-Lo que pasó es que…-

-Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien se mojó al recibir ese beso, ya estas creciendo hermanito- interrumpió el castaño dándole unos suaves codazos al rubio.

-¿Qué ya estoy creciendo?, no entiendo tu comentario Eren…- respondió el chico rubio confuso ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Parece que ha llegado el momento de instruir al inocente de nuestro grupo- comentó Reiner cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía con orgullo.

-¡Espera!, ¿cómo sabemos que aún no está completamente hechizado por la bruja?- preguntó Connie con sospecha, el rubio tenía una expresión de fastidio pues no creía el nivel de estupidez que había.

-Cierto, si aún eres tú Armin, dinos algo que solo sabemos nosotros- dijo Eren a su amigo con una mirada seria.

- _No puedo creerlo… pero claro que les diré algo-_ pensó con malicia.

-Bien, Eren se chupa el dedo mientras duerme- dijo con una sonrisa de maldad el rubio, inmediatamente las risas de todos estallaron.

-¡E…eso no es verdad!- exclamó el castaño ruborizado.

-El bebé se chupa el dedo, que leeeeendo- se burló jean.

-Jean besa a su almohada pensando que es Mikasa- continuó Armin, al escucharlos ahora todos se burlaban del mencionado.

-¡T…tonterías, Yo no hago tal cosa!- gritó el caballo rojo como tomate.

-Del caballo calenturiento si lo creo- comentó Reiner entre risas.

-Reiner duerme con un oso de peluche todas las noches, siempre lo guarda dentro la funda de su almohada- dijo el pequeño rubio, el fortachón se quedó como piedra al escuchar eso, muchos ya no podían con la risa, si se hacían en los pantalones era poco.

- _Creí que nadie lo sabía-_ pensó Reiner desplomándose al suelo.

-Ya estuvo bueno Armin, ya sabemos que eres tú- dijo Eren tratando de que su amigo no revelara algo más.

-Vale…- fue la respuesta del rubio ya más calmado.

-Hey Jean- llamó el castaño.

-¿Qué?- le respondió tan "amable" como siempre.

-Pásame el instructivo- al escuchar esas palabras, el caballo sacó lo que parecía ser un libro envuelto en papel periódico y se lo lanzó al castaño.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Armin con mucha curiosidad.

-Un libro, es algo que te pensábamos dar más adelante, pero dada la situación ha llegado la hora de que lo tengas, no lo abras aún, te servirá más adelante- le dijo Eren al rubio sonriendo, el rubio tomó el libro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, es algo tarde- comentó Marco a los demás, ellos asintieron y cada uno se fue su respectiva cama a descansar, no sin antes deshacerse de las botellas de alcohol que habían bebido, Armin se cambió la ropa mojada y se acostó en su cama, el castaño había decidido dormir en una silla ya que no habían reparado su cama aún, además no estaba dispuesto a soportar los ronquidos del rubio otra vez, se acomodó de alguna manera y en pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente…

Todos dormían plácidamente, era muy temprano por la mañana y faltaba poco para que los reclutas se levantaran, la puerta de la cabaña de los chicos se abrió con suavidad, una persona entró con paso silencioso observando todo el lugar, viendo cómo todos dormían sin preocupación, se paseó cerca de las camas y paso su dedo índice por debajo de una, inmediatamente notó lo sucia que estaba.

-Mi…Mikasa- escuchó que dijo alguno de los chicos, dirigió su mirada a donde escuchó que hablaron y pudo ver que aquel joven le daba besos a su almohada mientras la tenía abrazada.

Después se acercó a donde se encontraba Eren durmiendo y vio ropa tirada por el suelo, todo hecho un verdadero desastre.

-Tsk- seguidamente empujó la silla de Eren haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo, algo que despertó a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron algunos levantándose de golpe, no supieron ni de dónde pero fueron golpeados en la cabeza.

-E…eso dolió- dijo Eren buscando a quien lo había tirado, y entonces pudo verlo, estaba de espaldas y en su capa tenía el emblema de las alas de la libertad.

-No puede ser…- se dijo a sí mismo con sorpresa.

-¡Oigan cerdos!, levántense que debemos limpiar este lugar- dijo aquel hombre de cabello azabache mirándolos a todos de reojo.

- _El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad…Levi_ \- pensó el castaño con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.


	5. Meter La Pata, Nivel: Caballo

-Los esperaré afuera, más vale que no se tarden- mencionó el azabache saliendo de la cabaña.

-¿Y ese quien coño era?- preguntó Jean con la mano sobre la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido él y sus compañeros.

-No sé, pero forma parte de la legión de reconocimiento- dijo Reiner levantándose para cambiarse.

-Era Levi…- escucharon decir a Eren quien seguía en el suelo con los ojos brillosos y la boca abierta.

-¿Tu novio? –preguntó Berth burlonamente.

-¡N…no digas tonterías!- exclamó Eren levantándose rápidamente, estaba colorado pero nadie sabía si por la ira o por la vergüenza.

-Mmm, luego me dices que no, Eren- comentó Armin mirando al mencionado con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¡N…no es mi novio!- volvió a gritar el castaño ante la mirada divertida de todos, excepto de Marco.

-Ya, dejen al niño en paz- dijo Reiner a todos los demás poniendo orden, Eren se sintió aliviado de que lo sacaran de esa incómoda situación.

-Si es su novio, o no, eso no importa, pero queremos saber quién es él, así que dinos niño- continuó el fortachón, el castaño se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos al ver que la broma continuaba.

- _Voy a matarlos a todos-_ pensó tratando de tener calma para responder, de no hacerlo, seguro lo seguirían fastidiando el resto del día.

-A ver, su nombre es Levi, y si lo conozco… ¡ES PORQUE ES EL SOLDADO MÁS FUERTE DE LA HUMANIDAD, IDIOTAS!- gritó, tratar de tener paciencia fue un fracaso.

-Oye, tranquilo viejo, es una bromita- dijo Connie extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente como defensa.

-Mejor dejemos esta charla para después, al menos yo no deseo comprobar lo fuerte que es- mencionó Armin colocándose su uniforme.

-El embrujado tiene razón, démonos prisa- finalizó Jean levantándose a buscar su uniforme al igual que todos, cuando por fin estuvieron listos se dirigieron al lugar donde siempre se formaban para recibir instrucciones.

Keith se posó frente a todo el batallón, acompañado por el soldado que había levantado a los chicos en la mañana, y además por una mujer castaña con anteojos.

-¡Escúchenme bien, basuras!- exclamó el instructor ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

-Debido a los sucesos que acontecieron el día de ayer, he decidido implementar un castigo de forma general, esto con el fin de que a otro de ustedes no se le ocurra hacer una estupidez- sentenció Keith, nadie se quejó ni dijo nada, sabían bien que hablar podía resultar peor, pero por dentro ya pensaban en mil maneras diferentes de asesinar a los responsables, a uno en especial.

-Estas dos personas que me acompañan, forman parte de la legión de reconocimiento, él es el mejor soldado que tiene la humanidad, su nombre es Levi, y se encargará de implementar el castigo a los hombres, y para las mujeres será la comandante Hanji Zoe, los dejaré para que ellos decidan qué hacer con ustedes- dijo el instructor, después simplemente se retiró del lugar.

-La verdad… no tengo la más remota idea de qué castigo poner, ¿tú tienes alguna idea, enano?- dijo Hanji al azabache por lo bajo para que no la escucharan.

-Podrías hacer que finjan ser tus especímenes, me da igual, yo pienso poner a estos cerdos a limpiar todo el lugar, esto es un cochinero- respondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima a todos los soldados.

-¡Lo haría con gusto!, pero ellos no son titanes- le dijo la castaña con desilusión.

-Eres una desquiciada, cuatro ojos- comentó Levi.

-¡Ya sé!, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?- dijo ella muy sonriente.

-No hago apuestas con locas que se casarían con un titán, además perderías eventualmente- dijo el azabache tranquilamente.

-Vamos, ni siquiera te he dicho de qué se trata, haremos una competencia para ver quien limpia más rápido éste lugar, las chicas o los chicos- decía la castaña con toda la intención de convencer a su compañero.

-¿Y qué si yo gano?- preguntó Levi, la propuesta no era mala pero debía saber lo que ganaría.

-Eso es lo interesante, el perdedor será esclavo del otro por un día entero- dijo la castaña con los lentes empañados y un ligero rubor.

-No sé qué diablos estés pensando, pero te aseguro que no seré yo quien pierda- comentó mirándola con algo de sospecha.

-Entonces, ¿Aceptas?- le preguntó Hanji con emoción.

-De acuerdo, más vale que te prepares para ser mi esclava- le dijo regresando su mirada a los soldados que los veían como bichos raros.

-Se supone que deberíamos empezar el castigo de una vez, pero al parecer tienen que ir a tragar como los miserables cerdos que son, tienen 15 minutos, al regresar sabrán de qué se tratará, si llegan más tarde, lo lamentaran- dijo el azabache a todo el batallón, al finalizar todos corrieron enseguida, tenían ganas de asesinar a los culpables de estar en esa situación, pero ni tiempo tenían.

Fueron a comer lo más rápido posible, algunos casi se atragantaban el pedazo de pan, pasados los 15 minutos tuvieron que volver, al regresar ambos soldados de la legión los esperaban.

-Muy bien, el castigo es simple, tendrán que limpiar todo este lugar, hasta el último rincón, pero para motivarlos, será una competencia entre ustedes por ver quién es mejor, incluso en algo tan simple como la limpieza- les dijo el azabache, inmediatamente muchos de ellos se miraron las caras los unos a los otros.

-Nos hemos dividido las áreas de este lugar, síganme miserables, las demás vayan con Hanji- ordenó el soldado de la legión caminando en dirección a su lugar correspondiente.

-¡Hey chicas!- exclamó Jean, todos, incluso Levi, detuvieron su paso, ellas miraron al chico con ganas de matarlo.

-Jean, ¿qué no te cansas de meterte en problemas?- reprochó Eren, pero el mencionado lo ignoró totalmente.

-Aprovechando que esto es una competencia, quiero que apostemos lo siguiente…- decía el caballo con una gran sonrisa, todos ya sabían que esto no iba a terminar bien.

-El bando que pierda, tendrá que disfrazarse de mucama francesa y hará la limpieza del día siguiente- lanzó el desafío finalmente.

-¡No seas estúpido!- exclamó Eren dándole un golpe a Jean en la cabeza.

-El estúpido aquí eres tú, es una oportunidad única para ver a las chicas de esa forma- le dijo Jean con la baba cayéndole a imaginarse a Mikasa vestida de esa forma.

-Aceptamos…- escucharon decir parando de inmediato su pequeña discusión.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el castaño con sorpresa.

-Aceptamos la apuesta…- finalizó Mikasa dándose la vuelta para ir a su área, el ganador sería el que acabara primero, todo estaba dicho, ahora tendrían que esforzarse por no perder. Armin cruzó su mirada con Annie, y ella antes de continuar su camino le sonrió, el rubio solo se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

-¡Pedazo de estúpido!, ¿tienes idea de en qué clase de lio nos acabas de meter?- reprochó Connie al caballo.

-No sean tan pesimistas, si ganamos, será algo que recordaremos el resto de nuestras vidas- dijo dejando volar su imaginación.

-Aunque es algo tentador, se te olvida que ellas tienen a dos de los mejores soldados en sus filas- comentó Reiner.

-¡No importa!, lo único que debemos hacer es limpiar- se defendió muy confiado.

-¡Oigan!, dense prisa o los veré a todos vestidos de esa manera tan desagradable- sentenció Levi poniéndose en marcha.

-Tiene razón, no podemos perder más tiempo, ¡vamos!- exclamó Eren a los demás.

-Esto no acabará nada bien- se dijo Marco a sí mismo mientras caminaba resignado.

- _Por su bien, espero que terminemos antes que el grupo de Hanji, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que esa loca haría teniéndome como esclavo-_ pensaba el azabache con ligera preocupación.

-Ustedes tranquilos, nada puede salir mal- les dijo Jean caminando de lo más relajado.

2 Horas y media después…

- _Aunque confíe en mi propia fuerza, y en la de mi grupo, al final… nadie sabe el resultado…-_ pensó Levi estando en shock al ver como todo el grupo de Hanji había terminado, y ella lo miraba con esa expresión demente.

Todos los chicos habían amarrado a Jean en un tronco y pensaban prenderle fuego, pero antes, había una larga cola esperando golpearlo como castigo, habían perdido la apuesta y tendrían que disfrazarse como estaba acordado.

-Sabía que esto no acabaría bien- se dijo Marco cubriendo su rostro.

Armin observaba cómo Eren abofeteaba a Jean una y otra vez, llegando al punto en el que Reiner intentó quitarlo para que tuviera él su turno.

-Seguro que te verás muy bien disfrazado… conejito- susurró Annie al oído del rubio, él se ruborizó completamente y al mirar a la chica por el rabillo de ojo notó que sonreía levemente pero de manera perversa.

 _-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?-_

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo 5 amigos :3 se supone que debería estudiar para mi examen del lunes pero ñeee xD prefiero actualizar para mis queridos lectores c': nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_


	6. Y Así Es Como Perdimos

Hola queridos lectores :3 perdón si me tardé más de lo usual en subir el cap, pero me salieron proyectos escolares hasta bajo las piedras :v y necesitaba reponer horas de sueño :'v espero que les guste el cap, que lo disfruten!

* * *

1 hora antes…

Un pequeño grupo de los chicos observaba la labor de las chicas desde la ventana de una de las cabañas, todos con sus utensilios de limpieza.

-Maldición, las chicas avanzan con rapidez- comentó Connie al ver que sus contrincantes llevaban un poco más de la mitad de su lado listo.

-No puede ser, a este paso…- decía Eren, imaginándose a él y todos los demás vestidos de mucama.

Lo que pareció ser un rayo pasó rápidamente frente a ellos dejándolos desconcertados, casi al instante, otros 3 le siguieron.

-¿Pero qué diablos?- preguntó Connie buscando con la mirada aquello que habían visto.

-¡Hey, chicos!- les llamó alguien, enseguida voltearon hacia donde les habían llamado y vieron a Armin, usando el EDM3D, solamente que en lugar de llevar cuchillas, tenía dos sacudidores.

-Armin… ¿qué haces con eso?- preguntó Eren un poco confundido.

-Usaremos el equipo para limpiar con más rapidez, las chicas nos llevan ventaja, así que dense prisa, nos hemos dividido de tal manera que un grupo limpiará dentro de la cabaña y otro por fuera- explicaba el rubio a sus amigos.

-¡Buena idea!, de esa manera podremos tomar ventaja- celebró anticipadamente su compañero rapado.

-Sin embargo, estoy seguro que al vernos, ellas también lo usaran, así que debemos avanzar lo más que podamos ahora-comentó Armin, siendo totalmente serio.

-¡Entonces no perdamos más tiempo!- exclamó el castaño, saliendo de la cabaña junto con sus otros dos compañeros.

-Yo iré a ayudar a los demás, los veo luego- dijo el rubio, seguidamente usó el equipo y se dirigió a una de las cabañas.

Eren y Connie corrían a buscar su equipo de maniobras, cuando lograron ver a Jean, estaba acostado bajo un árbol con unos lentes de sol y una bebida. Un sentimiento de ira afloró en el castaño y corrió directo hacia donde estaba el caballo.

-Qué día tan relajante- se dijo Jean a sí mismo, después tomó un poco de su bebida, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del fresco sabor, un gusto que no le duró mucho, puesto que le vaciaron la bebida encima y casi le rompen la cara con el vaso.

-OYE, ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO, NIÑO ESTÚPIDO?- gritó furioso, entonces Eren lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo puso a su altura.

-¡Eso debería decirte!, estamos en plena competencia por tu culpa, y a ti se te ocurre echarte como cerdo- reprochaba el castaño, Jean apartó las manos de Eren y trató de responder con calma.

-¿Qué te preocupa?, aún tenemos tiempo, además no soy el único- dijo, mientras señalaba a Reiner y Berth que estaban tras el árbol de la misma forma en la que lo habían encontrado a él.

-Reiner, Bertholt… ¿ustedes también?- preguntó Connie, desconcertado.

-Sí…- respondió el rubio con suma tranquilidad.

-Reiner… ¿Por qué?- insistió Eren, sin lograr comprender.

-Estamos perdidos, las chicas nos ganaran eventualmente, por ello es que decidimos fingir estar enfermos el día de mañana, de esa forma no tendremos que pagar esa apuesta- comentó, sin siquiera inmutarse por la mirada asesina del castaño, Berth decidió no hacer comentario al respecto.

-¡¿Acaso te estas escuchando?!, si seguimos de esta forma claro que perderemos- exclamó el castaño, el rubio sólo cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba maldición y media de Eren.

-No tiene caso, mejor dejen de luchar…- comentó Berth finalmente, aumentando la molestia del castaño.

Estaba a punto de patearles el trasero a los 3 holgazanes, pero entonces se acordó del objetivo por el cual se hizo la apuesta, al menos, el objetivo de Jean, se calmó y sonrió con malicia.

-Oye Reiner…- llamó, con voz más tranquila.

-¿Qué quieres?, ya sabes mi respuesta a final de cuentas- respondió, sin molestarse en mirar al castaño.

-Es una lástima que pienses así porque… pensé que te gustaría ver a Krista vestida de mucama francesa…- dijo Eren sonriendo un poco perverso. Reiner abrió los ojos como platos tras el comentario, entonces su mente comenzó a traicionarle.

- _K…Krista… vestida de ¿m…mucama?-_ pensó, seguidamente se imaginó a la pequeña rubia vestida de esa manera tan sensual diciéndole "¿se te ofrece algo más, Reiner?". El castaño sonrió al ver que su plan estaba dando resultados, el rubio se levantó enseguida sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¡CHICOS, VAMOS A GANAR ESTA COMPETENCIA!- exclamó, mientras tenía una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

-R…Reiner…- atinó a decir Berth, al ver la determinación de su amigo.

-¡Bertholt!, vamos a darlo todo en esta competencia, ¡tenemos que ganar!- le dijo, con una fiera mirada, el mencionado sólo asintió.

- _¡Es verdad!, si no ganamos, no podré ver a Mikasa vestida como en mis sueños…-_ pensó Jean.

-Bien, vamos todos por nuestro equipo de maniobras, con ellos se nos hará más fácil y seguro acabaremos primero- comentó Connie, los demás asintieron y corrieron a buscar los equipos.

En otro lugar, Armin y un pequeño grupo estaban en el techo terminando con otra cabaña, el rubio pasó una mano por su frente para quitarse el sudor.

- _¿En dónde estarán los demás?, se están tardando demasiado-_ pensó, después dirigió su mirada a donde estaban las chicas y pudo ver a Mikasa usando el equipo 3D.

-Oh no, ya se han dado cuenta…- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras veía lo veloz que era su amiga de la infancia.

-¡Armin!- el mencionado miró hacia el lado donde escuchó su nombre, entonces pudo ver a los chicos, todos finalmente se habían reunido, se detuvieron en el techo donde se encontraba el rubio y se acercaron a él.

-¿Cómo está la situación?- preguntó Eren con seriedad.

-Ellas han comenzado a usar el equipo, pero, si nos damos prisa, podemos ganar- mencionó el rubio animando a los demás.

-Muchachos, divídanse, es hora de terminar con esto- ordenó el castaño, los demás asintieron y cada quien se dirigió a un lugar distinto para ayudar a sus compañeros.

-¡Ya llegó el salvador, Jean!- gritaba, mientras hacía acrobacias en el aire, pero no se fijó y se estampó con un árbol.

- _Tarado, el único que necesita un salvador es él-_ pensó Connie, ladeando la mirada, el caballo volvió a levantarse medio zombi y continuó su camino.

-Allá voy…- gritó, con voz de ebrio y un poco de sangre en la boca.

Por primera vez, los chicos habían conseguido coordinarse y lograron ponerse a la par con las chicas, la competencia era reñida, tras varios minutos de intensa limpieza, los chicos estaban a un paso de ganar.

-¡Lo conseguiremos!- exclamó Eren, casi celebrando su victoria.

-¿Qué nos falta, Armin?- preguntó Reiner, mientras se desplazaban usando el equipo 3D, Armin no respondió de forma inmediata, eso no les dio una buena señal.

-Falta… el baño- dijo, con voz sombría y temerosa, a todos los demás se les pararon los pelos de punta, el baño era reconocido por ser el sitio más asqueroso y repugnante, tan solo al acercarse un poco, el horrible olor que despedía hacía vomitar a los desafortunados reclutas.

Al llegar, notaron que había varios de sus compañeros desmayados, algunos intentaban reanimar a otros pero al sentir el horrible olor caían también, se cubrieron la nariz para evitar caer también, pero eventualmente tuvieron que respirar y uno a uno fueron cayendo.

- _Maldición… ¿así es como terminará todo?, ¿seremos incapaces de ganarle a las chicas?-_ pensaba Eren, mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquel lugar siniestro, de pronto, pudo ver que alguien caminaba hacia al baño.

- _El capitán… ¿Levi?-_ se preguntó, colocándose de rodillas, y pudo ver que efectivamente era él, llevaba un pañuelo blanco cubriendo su nariz y boca, además de un spray con un destapa caños, se adentró sin temor en aquel terrorífico baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Poco a poco el asqueroso olor comenzaba a disiparse, los ojos de castaño se abrieron con sorpresa, sus compañeros comenzaban a levantarse lentamente, sorprendidos pues en cuestión de minutos ya no se percibía ningún mal olor, sino solo un olor floral.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Armin, tan sorprendido como todos, de pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad comenzó a salir con paso lento de aquel baño, que para sorpresa de todos, brillaba como diamante.

-I…Increíble…- atinó a decir Connie, los demás solo asintieron.

- _Bien, parece que gané la apuesta, estúpida cuatro ojos…-_ pensó Levi, lanzó una señal de humo verde, el cual indicaba que habían terminado, casi al mismo tiempo, las chicas enviaron también la señal.

-Entonces… ¿ganamos?- preguntó Jean a los demás, conteniendo la emoción, todos reaccionaron al instante y comenzaron a celebrar como locos, Eren solo ladeo la mirada, mientras que Armin exhaló aliviado.

-No canten victoria- dijo Hanji, llegando junto con todas la chicas.

-¿A qué te refieres, cuatro ojos?, terminamos antes que ustedes- comentó el azabache.

-En realidad… no han terminado aún…- dijo Sasha, señalando hacia la cabaña donde dormían los chicos, al verla, a todos les cayó una gotita estilo anime, la cabaña era un desastre total, de algún modo estaba plagada de basura.

-¡No puede ser!, ¿a qué grupo le tocó limpiar nuestra cabaña?- preguntó Eren, estaba totalmente nervioso, el que su cabaña estuviera sucia solo significaba una cosa.

- _Esa… le tocó a Marco… diablos-_ pensó Jean, sin dudarlo, dio un paso al frente.

-A mí me tocó, al parecer me olvidé de limpiarla- dijo, la mirada asesina de todos se posó en él, de la nada, algunos sacaron cuerdas y fueron tras él.

-¿Q…Qué harán con eso?- preguntó Jean con nerviosismo.

En la tarde…

Las chicas se paseaban por la ciudad en busca de un lugar para rentar los trajes de mucama de los perdedores, tuvieron que tomarles la talla por supuesto, algunos no quisieron así que tuvo que ser por la fuerza, entre esos algunos estaba Eren, pero contra Mikasa no pudo hacer mucho.

-Miren, en ese lugar seguro debe haber lo que buscamos- dijo Hanji a las demás.

-Eh, disculpe la pregunta pero… ¿Por qué vino con nosotras?- preguntó Mina, la mujer de anteojos solamente la miró y le sonrió logrando desconcertarla aún más.

-No son las únicas que tienen en mente divertirse con esto- respondió la castaña en un tono algo perverso.

-Como sea, solo vayamos por los disfraces de esos payasos- sugirió Ymir, todas asintieron y entraron a la tienda, las atendió una mujer de edad avanzada, de baja estatura, pero muy amable.

-¿Qué buscan jovencitas?- preguntó la mujer sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Hola, mucho gusto, estamos buscando trajes de mucama francesa, ¿tiene disponibles?- dijo Krista, tan tierna y sonriente como sólo ella podía ser.

-Oh, claro que sí hijita, ¿cuántos necesitan?- dijo la anciana sin inmutarse.

-Pues… para todo un batallón…- comentó Hanji rascándose la nuca muy sonriente.

-Oh, que juventud tan alocada, claro, denme un momento…- decía la anciana buscando lo que pidieron.

-No puedo creer que tenga tantos- comentó Sasha con sorpresa.

-La gente es pervertida…- agregó Ymir.

La anciana regresó y comenzó a entregar uno a uno las vestimentas encargadas, tomó algo de tiempo pues debía revisar si se encontraban en buen estado.

-Vaya, parece que se me han terminado- dijo la anciana, Annie era la única que faltaba por recoger uno para alguien en especial.

-Parece que tendremos que buscar en otro lado- comentó Mikasa, dando un paso para salir del lugar, la rubia observó a su alrededor y vio uno que le llamó mucho la atención.

-Quiero ese- señaló ella, las chicas detuvieron su paso para ver el que había elegido.

-Usted sí que es atrevida jovencita- rió la anciana, Annie solo hizo una pequeña mueca de sonrisa, seguidamente le entregaron su pedido y se retiró de lugar.

Al día siguiente…

-Esto es humillante- decía Eren, vestido con el traje de mucama y sonrojado por la ira.

-Pero miren a esa mamacita- se burló Jean, llegando junto al castaño acompañado de Reiner, Connie y Berth.

-Mira nada más, ¡nunca había visto un caballo parlanchín vestido de mucama!- dijo el castaño como respuesta a la burla, sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse provocando la ira de Jean.

-¿Quieres que te patee el trasero Jaeger?- decía el caballo, alzando los puños para pelear.

-Adelante, ¡mariquita!- respondió Eren, pero ambos fueron detenidos súbitamente por Berth.

-Oigan, miren eso- dijo Connie, señalando a una chica rubia disfrazada de conejito, con un traje de color negro y amarillo, a todos se les cayó la baba al verla, excepto a Eren.

-¿Será posible?- dijo Jean con la boca abierta.

-Una de las chicas… ¿se disfrazó de esa manera?- comentó Berth con un ligero rubor.

-E…Es… ¿Krista?- balbuceó Reiner, teniendo una hemorragia nasal.

-¡Viene hacia acá!- exclamó Connie, no sabía si entre emocionado o nervioso.

- _Es hermosa_ …- pensó Jean, estando a punto de correr hacia ella para ganarle a los demás.

-No puede ser… es…- decía Eren, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Aquella chica tenía la mirada cabizbaja, su cabello era de color rubio y se notaba que estaba ruborizada, estaba tan solo a unos metros de los chicos que ya parecían perros calenturientos moviendo la cola.

-¡Es Armin!- exclamó el castaño, totalmente desconcertado, al momento de decir eso, alzó la mirada afirmando lo que había dicho Eren.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritaron los demás chicos, y de manera casi instantánea cayeron al más puro estilo del anime.

* * *

se habrán dado cuenta que usé el disfraz que aparece en shingeki no kyojin chuugakkou xD me pareció buena idea que sólo el pobre Armin se viera diferente a los demás, parece que se vienen cosas rikolinas en el siguiente cap, ¿no? 7u7 en fin, gracias por dejar sus sensuales reviews chicos/as nos leemos en el próximo cap OuO/


	7. Acosadoras

Qué tal mis queridos lectores!… me atrase un poquito en actualizar pero el cap 7 por fin llegó! :3 así que para no hacerla de emoción disfruten el capítulo :D

* * *

De pronto, tras de Armin apareció Annie, ella sonrió y lo abrazó de la cintura por la espalda, haciendo que el chico rubio quedara como un tomate.

-¿Te gusta tu disfraz?, lo escogí personalmente para ti- le susurró al oído burlonamente.

-Eres cruel- atinó a decir el rubio, nervioso por la actitud acosadora de Annie.

-Qué ternura, mi conejito tiene miedo de mi- decía la chica, con una traviesa risita, después besó el cuello de Armin, logrando sacarle un pequeño gemido que sólo fue audible para ella.

-A…Annie…-

-Shh, no te haré nada, mi tierno conejito… al menos no aquí- le decía la rubia, divirtiéndose al ver como la piel del chico se erizaba.

-¡SUÉLTALO BRUJAAAAA!- el grito logró captar la atención de ambos rubios.

Un pequeño grupo conformado por Reiner, Berth, Jean y Connie se dirigía hacia ellos, mientras corrían, el aire hacía que la pequeña falda que usaban se levantara, momento que algunas chicas aprovecharon para verles el trasero.

-¿Por qué tengo amigos tan idiotas?- se preguntaba Eren –¿Cómo pretenden querer ayudar a Armin… ¡SIN UN ARMA!- decía, mientras sacaba una escoba de la nada – Descuida amigo, ¡yo te salvaré!- gritó, corriendo al igual que los demás, momento que no pasó desapercibido para Mikasa, quien se encontraba cerca con una cámara.

-Bonito trasero…- se dijo a sí misma la azabache, aprovechando el momento para tomar varias fotografías.

-¿Chicos?- se preguntó Armin, un tanto incrédulo y confuso por las acciones de sus amigos.

 _-¿Qué pretenden estos idiotas?, más vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando…-_ pensó Annie, cambiado a su semblante frío que siempre mostraba a los demás.

-¡Ataquen a la bruja, muchachos!- exclamó Reiner, estando cerca de donde se encontraban Armin y Annie.

La rubia comprendió entonces las intenciones de los chicos que se aproximaban, no importaba la razón por la que la llamaran bruja, les dejaría en claro que no lo era, ella era algo peor… un demonio.

-Están muertos- dijo la chica, soltando al rubio, después se colocó delante de él esperando a sus víctimas que se aproximaban.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHH!- gritaron los chicos, lanzándose como "guerreros" hacia Annie, ella solo frunció el ceño, preparando su primer golpe.

5 minutos después…

La rubia se sacudía las manos mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia Armin, todos los chicos habían quedado en el suelo con el trasero hacia arriba, dejando ver los calzoncillos que todos traían.

-¡Espera Annie!- gritó Eren, haciendo que la mencionada lo mirara por sobre su hombro.

-¿No has visto cómo quedaron ellos?, mejor retírate antes de que termines igual- le sugirió la chica sin ánimos de combatir.

-No me subestimes, ¡yo salvaré a mi amigo de tus brujerías!- exclamó el castaño, corriendo hacia ella usando la escoba como si fuera una espada.

 _-Otro imbécil…-_ pensó Annie, dándose la vuelta para noquear a Eren, pagaría caro el no haber hecho caso de la advertencia.

-¡TATAKAE!- gritó el castaño, después dio un salto hacia la rubia con la intención de golpearla con el palo de la escoba, ella exhaló por la estupidez que intentó Eren, simplemente saltó hacia un lado dejando que la gravedad se encargara del resto.

El palo de la escoba se clavó en el suelo, y por el impulso que el chico traía el otro extremo de la escoba terminó golpeando su entrepierna dolorosamente, después por el peso del chico la escoba se partió, provocando la caída de Eren, quien se arrastró varios metros por el suelo.

-Eso dolió…- se dijo Armin a sí mismo, cubriéndose sus partes íntimas como si él hubiera experimentado tal dolor.

Annie volvió hacia Armin, le tomó del mentón y su mano libre la colocó sobre las manos del chico, las cuales cubrían su entrepierna, ante el contacto, el rubio se ruborizó nuevamente, a pesar de ello no hacía nada por detener a la chica, lo cual solo significaba una cosa, le gustaba.

-Adoro que te sonrojes, te hace ver tan tierno e indefenso…- le susurraba, dándole un corto beso en los labios para después separarse de él, retomando su frío y serio semblante.

-Será mejor que empieces con tu trabajo de limpieza, ¿No querrán otro castigo, cierto?- le dijo Annie, con un ligero tono de burla.

-No me imagino otro castigo peor…- comentó el chico avergonzado.

-Ya nos veremos- se despidió la rubia, caminando con rumbo desconocido. Armin solo la observó alejarse unos instantes, hasta que recordó a sus queridos amigos y fue en su ayuda.

-Te debo una…- dijo Mikasa a Annie mientras pasaba a su lado.

-No fue nada, al final… ambas tenemos algo en común…- dijo la rubia, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Eren y Armin.

-Ni que lo digas…- comentó la azabache, capturando una fotografía más del castaño que yacía en el suelo.

-Después te diré cómo puedes pagarme el favor, nos veremos hasta entonces- finalizó la rubia. Mikasa asintió y Annie continuó con su camino.

-¡Eren!, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba el rubio, sacudiéndolo para que se levantara. El castaño parecía estar hincado, con la excepción que tenía el rostro contra el suelo.

-N…No…- fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

Ante la respuesta se preocupó y trató de acomodar a su amigo boca arriba, al girarlo notó que estaba con los ojos en blanco como si estuviese noqueado, además, se cubría la entrepierna con ambas manos.

-Oye, gracias por preocuparte por todos, conejita playboy- decía Jean, acercándose a ellos a paso lento, con la mano sobre su espalda baja, simulando el andar de un viejito.

-No creo que estemos en posición de bromear…- comentó Connie, con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Qué le pasó al princeso?- preguntó Jean, con el afán de molestar al castaño un poco.

-Pues… en resumen, Annie lo golpeó donde más duele…- dijo Armin, haciendo una expresión de dolor de tan solo acordarse.

-Uuuuh- exclamaron Jean, Berth, Reiner y Connie al enterarse, imitando la expresión de dolor.

-Creo que se le olvidó que ese titán no está acorazado- comentó Reiner, provocando unas risas entre el pequeño grupo.

-¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!- gritó Eren, levantándose de golpe, asustando a más de uno de los que se encontraban cerca de él.

-Oye, tranquilo viejo- dijo Connie, sintiendo su corazón acelerado por el susto.

-El único titán que mataron fue el tuyo por idiota- dijo Jean, con cierto aire de superioridad y burla.

-Habló el caballo- agregó Eren.

-Suficiente, ahora si voy a patearte el…-

-¡Oi!, bola de cerdos asquerosos- llamó Levi, apareciendo frente a ellos… vestido también de mucama. Al verlo, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, se esperaban de todo menos ver al capitán en las mismas condiciones que ellos.

-Ya es hora de limpiar este lugar… de nuevo- les dijo, con expresión sombría.

-LEEEEVI- se escuchó la voz de Hanji, acercándose rápidamente, provocando que al mencionado se le pararan los pelos de punta.

-¡Vamos dense prisa, o les juro que voy a trapear el suelo con sus miserables rostros de mierda!- gritó el capitán, visiblemente alterado.

Todos se colocaron de pie, la voz de aquella mujer se escuchaba más y más cerca, por lo que Levi emprendió su huida con el equipo 3d, unos instantes después apareció ella.

-¿Levi?... oigan, ¿no han visto a mi enano por aquí?- preguntó la castaña, los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego negaron con la cabeza.

-Oh bueno, lo seguiré buscando… que adorables se ven- comentó Hanji, sonriente de oreja a oreja.

-Sobretodo tú- dijo, encarando a Eren con una expresión de psicópata pervertida.

-Eh... ¿podría… alejarse?, me está dando miedo- dijo el castaño, alejándose un poco de la mujer.

-No te preocupes, no es como si fuera a dormirte con cloroformo, amarrarte de brazos y piernas, taparte la boca con cinta y llevarte a mi cuartel de investigación para experimentar contigo…- decía la mujer, riendo a carcajadas. Todos, sobretodo Eren, tenían una cara de trauma y poco a poco se alejaron de Hanji, al punto de salir huyendo.

-Les agradé, tardaron más de 2 minutos en huir de mí- se decía la castaña a sí misma, limpiándose una lagrimita orgullosa.

10 minutos después…

Todos los chicos se encontraban limpiando las cabañas… otra vez. Las chicas disfrutaban del espectáculo que era ver a todos los hombres vestidos de manera, ridícula para algunas y provocadora para otras.

Como el autor de tan estúpida idea se encontraba en el grupito que tenía fama de ser el más desastroso, se decidió que ellos limpiarían la cabaña de las mujeres, algo que no parecía tener relevancia…parecía.

-Eren, creo que te faltó bajo la cama- dijo Mikasa, señalando el lugar "inocentemente".

-Ya voy…- respondió el castaño, sintiéndose humillado, había decidido matar a Jean una vez más por su estupenda idea.

El castaño se agachó para limpiar con la escoba el lugar indicado, momento que aprovechó Mikasa para comérselo con la mirada, teniendo una hemorragia nasal en ese instante.

- _Deberíamos apostar más seguido-_ pensaba la azabache, sacando de nuevo la cámara sin que Eren se diera cuenta.

Por otro lado, Armin se encontraba limpiando las telarañas de las esquinas de la cabaña, de pronto, sintió que alguien le tocó el trasero provocando que diera un salto por la sorpresa.

-Krista…- decía Reiner, con cara de pervertido mientras le caía la baba, el rubio se giró y dio un grito de niñita asustada que se escuchó por medio campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Annie, entrando a la cabaña corriendo, se quedó desconcertada al ver que Reiner le tocaba el trasero a su inocente rubio.

-¡Disculpa Armin!, me olvidé que eras tú- gritaba el fortachón, mientras el pequeño rubio trataba de alejarlo amenazándolo con el sacudidor.

-Reiner…- llamó la chica, con una voz sombría y macabra, los mechones de su cabello le cubrían los ojos, dándole una aire más tétrico.

-O…Oye Annie, tranquila…fue una graciosa confusión- decía el fortachón, riendo nerviosamente mientras la chica se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

-No hay confusiones, no hay errores, no hay… piedad- finalizó la rubia, alzando la mirada fría y malévola.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- se escuchó un fuerte grito, aún más fuerte que el de niña que había escapado de los labios de Armin instantes atrás.

10 minutos después…

-Oye Jean- llamó Berth, sacando de sus pensamientos a un caballo aburrido acostado en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin ánimos.

-Tiene rato que no veo a Reiner, ¿crees que ya habrá terminado?- le dijo, un poco preocupado por el paradero de su amigo.

-No tengo idea… ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿ustedes dos son pareja?, siempre los veo juntitos y ya se me está haciendo sospechoso- dijo Jean, con el fin de quitarse el aburrimiento, creyó que al menos las chicas lo acosarían por su sensualidad expuesta en ese traje de mucama, pero la verdad era que todas lo habían ignorado cruelmente.

-¿No tienes otro lugar dónde decir estupideces?- se limitó a decir Berth, con cara de pocos amigos.

-No, por ahora no- respondió con tranquilidad el caballo.

De repente pudieron ver como Annie cargaba en sus brazos a Armin, el rubio estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza y trataba de ocultar su rostro con sus manos.

-Alguien va a terminar violado…- comentó Connie, llegando a lado de Jean y Berth.

-¿Y tú de dónde saliste?- preguntó Berth, un poco desconcertado.

-De la panza de mi madre, ¿Por?- dijo Connie con curiosidad.

-Otro idiota…- se dijo Berth a sí mismo, haciendo una "facepalm".

-¡ARMIN, TATAKAEEEEE!- gritó Eren, saliendo de la nada, mientras corría en dirección hacia Annie. De pronto, Mikasa salió de la nada y cayó sobre el castaño, deteniendo su carrera brusca y dolorosamente, haciendo que a los espectadores se les salieran los ojos de la cara por la sorpresa.

Cerca de aquel lugar…

-Tsk, estos reclutas idiotas- decía Levi,sentado sobre el techo de una cabaña, al ver las tonterías que hacían aquellos a los que denominaba "cerdos".

-Es hora de pagar, Leviiiiiiii- dijo una voz femenina tras el capitán, haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos.

* * *

Espero que el cap les haya sacado una sonrisa, o una carcajada de morsa epiléptica como las que a mí me salen xD les anuncio que esta semana sale nuevo fanfic de comedia, de tanta ideas que tenía me costó elegir una :'v pero bueno ya verán de que va la cosa cuando salga, estén pendientes ;3 eso fue todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto, gracias por leer y comentar! significa mucho para mí n.n


	8. Corre Levi, Corre

_-¡Maldición, es la cuatro ojos!-_ pensó el azabache, conociendo a Hanji no quería enterarse de aquello que ella quería como paga por la apuesta.

-¡Vendrás conmigo, enano!- exclamó la castaña intentando atraparlo, sin embargo, él saltó del tejado y usó su equipo 3d para escapar.

A pesar de que Levi era rápido, Hanji le seguía por poco sin perderle de vista, sonriendo tan maniáticamente como solo ella era capaz de hacerlo.

- _Demonios… tengo que perderla de alguna manera-_ pensó, mientras la vigilaba de reojo.

Repentinamente, él dio vuelta hacia un lado bruscamente logrando perdérsele de vista a la castaña sólo por instantes.

-¡No escaparás Levi, eres mío!- gritó, tomando el camino por el que había seguido el azabache, al girar en esa dirección pudor verlo parado de espaldas a ella.

-¡Por fin te atrapé Le…- decía lanzándose hacia él, pero se detuvo súbitamente.

-Levi…?- preguntó, observando de pies a cabeza a la persona frente a él.

-E…Emm, no, se equivocó de persona yo soy Juanito Pérez- decía el azabache, disfrazado con un mostacho y un sombrero estilo mexicano.

-Oh, disculpe usted buen hombre- dijo la castaña de manera respetuosa, como casi nunca se comportaba.

-¿De casualidad no ha visto por aquí a un enano como de su tamaño, solo que con cara de trasero y un cuerpo de tentación?- le preguntó, mientras sonreía perversamente en las últimas palabras.

Ante tal descripción, Levi no sabía si arrojarla a los titanes o estrangularla él mismo con sus propias manos, más no quería arriesgarse con la locura de su compañera y tuvo que reunir toda la paciencia del mundo.

-No señorita- respondió, aguantando la ira.

-Oh, bueno, gracias de todas formas- dijo ella, seguidamente se retiró a paso veloz.

- _No puedo creer que esta mierda haya funcionado-_ pensó al ver como ella se alejaba, cuando por fin la perdió de vista se quitó el disfraz y lo lanzó por un lado.

Estaba a punto de escapar, cuando escuchó de nuevo esa horrible voz. – ¡Oiga señor se me olvidaba!...- gritó la castaña, corriendo hacia él. – _¡Maldición!_ \- pensó Levi al verla, así que lo más rápido que pudo intento volver a escapar pero su equipo no funcionada.

-¡Vamos pedazo de mierda!- gritaba desesperadamente.

-TE TENGO- exclamó Hanji, lanzándose hacia el azabache y derribándolo en el suelo, la persecución había llegado a su fin.

-¡Me lleva la ver…-

De vuelta con los reclutas… y el caballo…

-C…creo que ya puedes bajarme- decía Armin a la rubia, estando rodeado por sus compañeros de la tropa.

-¿Esa es la Annie que conocemos?- susurró Connie a Berth.

-Como digas- respondió ella, acto seguido lo dejó caer al suelo.

-Definitivamente…- le respondió, observando a su rubio compañero en el suelo.

Mikasa por su parte tenía a Eren en el suelo, con las manos atadas a su espalda y la boca tapada con un pañuelo, Armin se levantó con dificultad y notó ese detalle.

-Mikasa… ¿por qué tienes a Eren de esa manera?- le preguntó, apuntando a su amigo.

-Pretendió escapar sin terminar sus deberes en cuanto te vio, por ello lo he castigado- respondió, con la suma tranquilidad que siempre mostraba.

-E…Entiendo- comentó el rubio, mientras le caía una gotita estilo anime al igual que a todos sus demás compañeros.

-Por cierto, Annie, ¿no has visto a Reiner por aquí?- preguntó Berth a la rubia, ella desvió la mirada fingiendo no saber nada.

En una de las cabañas…

Reiner se encontraba amarrado totalmente, con la boca tapada y colgando del techo de cabeza, pareciendo una especie de oruga haciendo su capullo, además tenía el ojo morado e intentaba gritar inútilmente.

- _Nunca jamás volveré a confundirte, Krista-_ pensaba el desafortunado Reiner.

De vuelta con los demás reclutas…

-No, no le he visto para nada- se limitó a responder Annie.

-Voy a buscarlo- dijo Berth, antes de abandonar al grupo.

-Ya quisiera que alguien se preocupara por mi como lo hace Berth por Reiner- bromeó Jean, observando como su compañero se alejaba.

-Tal vez si hay alguien que se preocupa y no te das cuenta- mencionó Annie.

-¿De verdad?, ¿Quién es?, ¡Dímelo ahora!- decía emocionado, imaginando que Mikasa ocultaba sus sentimiento por él.

-Sí… ¡tu madre!- le respondió la rubia, provocando las risas de sus compañeros, incluso Mikasa se tapó la boca para que no la vieran reir, el pobre Jean quedó en shock.

-¡No bromees conmigo, tú no estás mejor que yo, si le tiraste tus brujerías al pequeño Armin para que se fijara en ti!- exclamó el caballo, perdiendo el control por unos instantes.

Las risas se detuvieron enseguida dando paso a un silencio sepulcral, algo que no anunciaba nada bueno aproximarse.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó la rubia con seriedad.

-Lo que escuchaste, ¡BRUJA!- se atrevió a decir Jean, sin medir las consecuencias que aquello le traería.

-Parece que intentas ser un caballo salvaje, alguien tendrá que enseñarte el respeto…- decía Annie caminando hacia Jean, quien no se lo pensó dos veces antes de echarse a correr.

5 minutos después…

Todos observaban la tumba de Jean, o al menos la que se había encargado Annie de hacerla su tumba, él se encontraba bajo tierra y lo único que quedaba a la vista era su mano.

- _Esa perra está loca_ \- pensó Connie, observando que Jean no se movía.

-¿No crees que exageraste un poco?- preguntó Armin, un poco temeroso de que a él también le tocara.

Ella detuvo su andar para quedársele mirándolo fijamente con cierto aire de frialdad, el rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-S…Solo un poquito- repitió, riendo nervioso.

-… Tal vez- respondió ella, después se acercó a él para susurrarle algo. –Aunque a ti, quiero hacerte otro tipo de… cosas- le mencionó, dándole un beso en la mejilla para después alejarse.

-Oigan, ¿A dónde fue Mikasa?- preguntó Connie, mirando por los alrededores.

-Es verdad, ya no están… tampoco Eren- mencionó Armin, aún con las mejillas encendidas.

-Esto es extraño…- dijo el rapado, llevándose la mano al mentón en pose pensativa.

-Pues más extraño te parecerá eso…- agregó Annie, señalando a dos personas no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

El chico rapado dirigió la mirada a dónde la rubia apuntaba y pudo ver a la comandante Hanji arrastrando lo que parecía ser un bulto, parecía, ya que en realidad era Levi atado completamente.

-¡Maldita cuatro ojos de mierda, juro que en cuanto me sueltes voy a rebanarte el trasero y colgarlo en mi pared como trofeo!- amenazaba furioso el azabache, hasta que dejaron de arrastrarlo y ella lo encaró.

-¡Cállese mi ceniciento!, yo no lo obligué a aceptar mi apuesta- le dijo la castaña, en un tono entre serio y burlón.

-¡Eres una jodida estafadora, sabías que mi equipo eran un montón de retrasados!- volvió a quejarse, pero esta vez Hanji no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó sobre él a la altura de su rostro, dejándole apreciar al azabache su entrepierna.

-¿Q…Qué diablos haces?- dijo Levi, incómodo ante la posición en la que se encontraba, pero a ella parecía divertirle ya que había conseguido sonrojar a su compañero.

-Si no te quedas callado voy a tener que callarte yo, y no pienso usar mis manos…- le dijo la castaña, sonriendo pícaramente ante la furiosa mirada del soldado.

Levi no era estúpido, sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería y eso lo hacía enojar aún más.

-No te atreverías…- le retó, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo, seguidamente acercando más esa parte de ella al rostro del azabache.

-¡Tsk, Maldita sea, d…déjate de juegos y libérame!- exclamó, pero ella solo le acercó "eso" un poco más, logrando poner en aprietos al famoso soldado.

- _Esta maldita… lo está disfrutando-_ pensaba Levi, mirando la sonrisa que se mantenía en el rostro de Hanji. – _Está tan loca que de seguir con esto ella va a… no, al menos por esta ocasión tendré que ceder… juro que me vengaré-_ se dijo entre pensamientos, tomó un profundo suspiro y no habló más, ella ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y se levantó.

-Así te ves precioso- le dijo la castaña, lanzándole un beso a manera de burla, él solo se limitó a observarla queriendo matarla.

-Comandante… ¿qué hace?- preguntó Armin, apareciendo repentinamente junto con Connie y Annie a su lado, logrando sacarle un pequeño susto a la mencionada.

-Hay cosas que no se deben preguntar, recluta…- respondió Hanji, con una expresión psicópata.

-O…Okey…- atinó a decir el rubio, dando un paso hacia atrás asustado.

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Annie, cargando al rubio en sus brazos nuevamente.

-P…Pero…- trató de decir el chico. – Shhh, nosotros también tenemos algunas cosas que hacer… conejito- le dijo ella, impidiendo que continuara hablando. El rostro de Armin se tiño de color carmesí para el disfrute interno de la rubia.

Estaban por retirarse ya que la comandante al parecer no los quería tener cerca, por lo que se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse a un lugar más privado con su "conejito", sin embargo, al dar el primer paso el chico rubio sintió que algo se le cayó al suelo, era el libro que Eren le había dado.

-Espera, mi libro- dijo, tratando de alcanzarlo con preocupación, la rubia miró el dichoso libro y le llamó mucho la atención que estuviera envuelto, por lo que soltó a Armin dejándolo caer al suelo nuevamente para poder levantar ese misterioso libro.

Lo tomó entre sus manos con curiosidad y lo observó unos instantes antes de abrirlo, con facilidad rasgo el papel que envolvía dicho libro y al ver tan solo la portada se sonrojó.

-A…Armin…- dijo ella, sin poder salir del asombro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico, sentado en el suelo recuperando el aire que perdió por el golpe.

-¡Pervertido!- exclamó la rubia, dándose la vuelta sin mostrarle el libro.

-¿Qué?, yo no soy un pervertido- respondió, muy confundido por la acusación.

-Entonces explícame esto- dijo Annie, mostrándole el dichoso libro, al verlo, la cara del chico se puso totalmente roja.

-E…Eso no es m…mío, yo…- trataba de explicar.

-Tú mismo acabas de decir que era tuyo- respondió la chica, aun sonrojada.

-¿De qué están hablando?- interrumpió Hanji a ambos rubios.

-¡De n…nada comandante!- se apresuró a decir Armin, más sin embargo Annie lo hizo a un lado.

-Mire lo que este chico tenía escondido- dijo la rubia, mostrando el libro a la comandante, quien al verlo se sorprendió y sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Kamasutra?- preguntó la castaña, quitándole el libro a la recluta, comenzó a ojearlo y mientras lo hacía, de dicho libro cayó uno más pequeño, también lo abrió para ver su contenido y era nada más y nada menos que un libro "para adultos".

-¿Se puede saber por qué tiene esto, recluta?- dijo Hanji al rubio, logrando ponerlo nervioso por lo sería que sonó.

-Lo que pasó es que…- comenzó a explicar el chico, tras 15 minutos que parecieron una eternidad, sobre todo para Levi que ya estaba más que fastidiado de estar atado por completo, la comandante tomó una decisión.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Armin al escuchar la propuesta de la mujer.

-Me parece una idea interesante- dijo Annie, sonriendo para sus adentros. – _Esto funcionó mejor de lo que imaginaba-_ pensó la chica con malicia.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Krista, llegando junto con Ymir a su lado.

-Pues…- trataba de explicar Connie, hasta que llegó Berth arrastrando a Reiner de la misma manera que Hanji lo hacía con Levi.

-Bien, aprovechando que varios de ustedes están aquí les daré la noticia personalmente- decía la comandante ante la mirada expectante de los reclutas. – ¡Tendrán clases de educación sexual!- exclamó emocionada, todos se sonrojaron ante la noticia.

-¿Y cuando comenzamos?- preguntó Mikasa, saliendo de la nada con un Eren muy desarreglado y embobado.

-En vista de lo emocionados que están, ¡será mañana mismo!- dijo Hanji muy sonriente. – Levi me ayudará con esto- agregó la castaña.

-¿Qué mierda?- dijo el azabache, en definitiva mataría a la cuatro ojos.

-¡Yo quiero estar con Krista!- dijo Reiner, rompiendo sus ataduras y lanzándose hacia la pequeña rubia.

-¡Aquí tienes a tu Krista!- le gritó Ymir lanzándole a Armin, provocando que ambos se dieran un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que el conejo quedara sobre Reiner.

¿Pero qué putas?... tú no entiendes, ¿verdad?- dijo Annie, acercándose nuevamente para matar a Reiner.

-¡No, espera Annie esta vez yo no tuve nada que ver!- suplicaba, quitándose de encima a Armin, la chica solo se tronó los nudillos sin detener su paso.

5 minutos después…

Reiner había quedado enterrado al lado de Jean, quien aún seguía sin moverse y parecía que de verdad se había muerto.

* * *

Hay cosas que nunca pasan de moda, juanito pérez es una de ellas xD les debo una disculpa por atrasarme tanto con este cap, pero no había tenido el tiempo para subirlo :c pero bueno, una cosa, todos pensarían que para las clases de educación sexual juntaría a las ships que han visto hasta el momento pero NO, vamos a hacer algo diferente, comenten la bina más extraña que se les ocurra con los siguientes personajes y yo elegiré al azar de las que pongan, en caso de no completarse todas las binas disponibles, yo las formaré con los personajes que sobren, OJO las binas pueden ser tanto de hombre- mujer como de mujer-mujer u hombre-hombre así que, dejen volar su imaginación xD

 **Personajes disponibles:**

 **Eren, Marco, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie, Mike**

 **Annie, Mikasa, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Nanaba, Mina, Petra**

Ahora sí, nos leemos en el siguiente cap!


	9. Educación Sexual Para Idiotas - 1

7 mil años después regresan los reclutas más idiotas que verán en fanfics okno :v dejaré mi testamento para el final, por ahora disfruten este cap que la espera fue larga

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-¡Buenos días, reclutas!- exclamó Hanji, parada frente a todos con el salón repleto, más había algo muy peculiar, bueno, en realidad, había demasiadas cosas extrañas, empezando por el capitán Levi.

-¡Oi, cuatro ojos de mierda!- gritaba Levi, amarrado de cabeza al techo. - ¿Cómo demonios piensas que podré ayudarte en esta situación?

-Esto es traumante… en más de un sentido- dijo Eren, al ver la perversa sonrisa de la comandante.

-Eren, yo podría estar amarrada para ti- decía Mikasa, abrazándolo de manera posesiva.

-Eh… No es necesario- atinó a decir el castaño, tratando de alejarla de él inútilmente, ya que ella se le pegaba como sanguijuela.

-Tal vez tomar este tipo de clases no sea tan malo, pero…- decía Armin, riendo nervioso. – ¿En serio es necesario que sigamos vestidos así? – se preguntó, observando su atuendo de conejita y el de mucama de los demás.

Repentinamente Annie apareció a su lado, sacándole un susto al inocente rubio. – Eso es porque no cumplieron su paga por completo, tierno conejito – le susurró, sonriendo ligeramente en la última frase.

-P…Pero…- trató de decir, más la rubia solo posó su dedo índice en los labios del chico. –Sshhh, sé un buen conejito y guarda silencio, ¿o acaso deseas que yo te ayude con eso? – le dijo la rubia, disfrutando al ver cómo la cara de Armin adquiría varios tonos color rojo.

Al final él optó por no decir ni una sola palabra, cosa que fue un deleite para Annie. – Buen chico – se burló, dándole un beso en la mejilla para después sentarse en el lugar que había frente a él.

- _Esta mujer sí que sabe cómo torturarme-_ pensó el conejo, ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

-Saben, odio admitirlo pero estas faldas son cómodas- comentó Connie, ganándose una mirada tipo "WTF" por parte de todo el mundo. – ¿Qué? – preguntó, sin entender la reacción de sus compañeros.

-Bueno, creo que tiene algo de cierto- apoyó Reiner, acto seguido todos comenzaron a hablar sobre si era cierto o no, algunos a favor y otros en contra.

Hanji observaba divertida la escena de los reclutas, sin embargo, Levi no lo estaba disfrutando en lo absoluto, y por el contrario su mirada denotaba que asesinaría a todos apenas fuera liberado, empezando por supuesto con la cuatro ojos.

-¡Ya cállense, mocosos de mierda!- gritó furioso el capitán, logrando que hubiera un silencio sepulcral. – Y tú, estúpida cuatro ojos, ¡bájame de aquí ahora mismo! – le ordenó, forcejeando por liberarse, siendo inútil por supuesto.

La castaña se acercó a él con una ancha sonrisa, lo tomó del rostro y se acercó lo más que pudo a los labios del azabache. – ¿QUÉ COÑO CREES QUE HACES? – le gritó Levi, adquiriendo un ligero tono carmesí.

-¿Ves que sí eres útil a pesar de tu situación?- se burló Hanji. – Sólo míralos, están tan calladitos y eso que estas amarrado, bien hecho – rió ante la mirada de odio que le dedicaba su compañero.

-Espero que sepas que voy a matarte- la amenazó, con una venita palpitando en su sien.

-Ah, ¿sí?- repitió con suma gracia la mujer. – Entonces debería hacer que mi muerte valga la pena – dijo, lamiéndose la comisura de los labios, saboreando el momento.

-¿Qué mierda estás…- decía Levi, hasta que fue silenciado por un beso en los labios que le dio Hanji sorpresivamente, haciendo que al capitán se le pusieran los ojos como platos.

-WHAT- dijo Reiner.

-THE- Continuó Connie.

-¡FUCK!- exclamaron todos al unísono, con la quijada cayéndoseles hasta el suelo por lo que estaban viendo, excepto Mikasa, Annie e Ymir que les importaba un carajo lo que ocurría.

-Comandante Hanji ya…- decía Mike, abriendo la puerta con Nanaba y Petra a sus espaldas. – Llegamos… – finalizó, tan sorprendido como los reclutas.

-Hanji…- dijo Nanaba, con los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!- chilló Petra, desmayándose por la impresión.

10 minutos después y una reanimación…

-Bien, chicos, voy a formar binas para que comencemos con las clases- anunció la comandante.

-¿Binas?, ¿Para qué demonios quiere que for…- se quejaba Reiner, hasta que Hanji apareció frente a él. – ¿Algún problema, señor Braun? – le preguntó, con una expresión macabra similar a la de los titanes.

-No, no, me parece una idea estupenda, ¡yahooo!- respondió, sonriendo con nerviosismo y temor.

-Eso pensé- agregó la castaña, sonriendo como si nada.

-Entiendo que Hanji desee enseñarles estas… eh, cosas, pero… ¿realmente es necesario que nosotros estemos aquí?- se preguntaba Nanaba, sin comprender nada.

-Sí, entiendo, pero ya sabes cómo es ella…- respondió Mike, tan serio como de costumbre.

-Aun así, no estoy del todo convencida, ¿tú qué opinas, Petra?- cuestionó la oji azul.

-Ha…Hanji y e…el capitán…no…no- se repetía la mujer, estando en el suelo y en posición fetal.

-Mejor… olvídalo- dijo Nanaba al verla en esa situación.

Levi por su parte seguía colgando del techo con una expresión de trauma que le había dejado el beso de Hanji. – _Fue cómo si me besara un titán… uno muy raro y asqueroso_ – pensaba el azabache, completamente ido del mundo exterior.

-Muy bien, ¡la primera bina!- exclamó la comandante, mientras los reclutas cruzaban los dedos para que no les tocara un idiota como compañero.

-¡Tú!, la niña bonita rubia- dijo Hanji, apuntando en dirección donde se encontraba Annie, y no muy lejos estaba Krista.

-¿Quién, Annie?- Preguntó Reiner en tono de burla, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

-No, ella, la otra chica- indicó la comandante.

-Serás idiota, Reiner, la única niña bonita de aquí es mi Krista- replicó Ymir, abrazando a la pequeña rubia a su lado.

-Tampoco- dijo Hanji, confundiendo a todos los reclutas, pues ya no quedaba nadie más con esas características. – La niña bonita vestida de conejita – agregó, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en la única persona vestida de esa manera.

-¿Armin?- preguntó Eren, incrédulo.

-¿YO?- exclamó el susodicho.

-Armin es un nombre raro para una chica, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer?- comentó Hanji, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero soy hombre, maldita sea!- gritó el chico, rojo de la vergüenza mientras todos en el aula se burlaban.

- _Mierda, la verdad es que sí parece mujer desde esta distancia-_ pensó Levi, logrando salir por fin de su trance.

-Ya cállese señorita, usted estará con aquel macho pelo en pecho de por allá- continuó la castaña, señalando nada más y nada menos que a…

-¡¿YMIR?!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¡SÍ!- celebró Reiner.

La susodicha eructó, ignorando por completo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que notó que todos la miraban.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, dándose cuenta que tanto Krista como Armin tenían los ojos como platos y la quijada hasta el suelo.

-¡Pero si ella es… Agh, olvídelo!- se resignó el conejo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Krista, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó la pecosa.

-Harás bina con Armin- le informó la pequeña rubia, alejándose de ella.

-¿Qué carajo?- atinó a decir.

-¡Ya, estúpidos mocosos, terminen con esto de una vez para que pueda rebanarle el trasero a la cuatro ojos de mierda!- gritó Levi, harto de tantas estupideces.

Hanji lo miró divertida, le encantaba tener al enano indefenso para ella, era algo que aprovecharía al máximo ya que tal vez esta era su única oportunidad. Con una ligera sonrisa volvió a acercarse al azabache. – Sólo si mi trasero es rebanado por esa filosa arma que tienes entre las piernas, enano – rió la comandante.

-Tch, eres una jodida vulgar, cuatro ojos- respondió Levi, tratando de no caer de nuevo en su juego.

-Y eso apenas es el comienzo- le advirtió, con sombría mirada.

Mientras tanto Ymir tomaba lugar al lado de Armin, no le agradaba la idea pero tampoco tenía opción, repentinamente la curiosidad la hizo mirar al chico a su lado. – ¡Hay cabrón, de verdad te pareces a Krista! – exclamó la pecosa, sorprendida por el gran parecido que tenían.

De nuevo todos empezaron a reír, mientras Armin decía maldiciones y Krista tenía su cara de "poker face" por la incómoda situación.

Tras 15 minutos luchando por formar las "increíbles" binas, las cosas quedaron de la siguiente manera.

Armin e Ymir, Mina con Marco, Krista con Eren, Mike y Mikasa, Annie con Petra, Reiner y Connie, Nanaba con Berth, y finalmente, el caballo con la chica patata.

Mikasa se encontraba sentada al lado de Mike, era algo realmente incómodo para otros pero a esos dos les daba igual, ambos miraban al frente del aula con expresion seria, hasta que repentinamente el mayor comenzó a olfatear como perro cerca del espacio personal de la azabache.

- _Este olor…se me hace conocido, acaso ella también es…-_ pensaba, hasta que Mikasa lo golpeó en la cara.

- _No hay duda… es una Ackerman-_ se dijo para sus adentros, alejándose de la chica.

-Ese Mike… nunca aprende- comentó Nanaba, mirándolo con una gotita cayéndole.

Detrás de Mikasa se encontraban Jean y Sasha, la chica degustaba una patata como de costumbre, mientras él la miraba incrédulo de que ella fuera su compañera.

 _-¿Por qué no me tocó con Mikasa?, podíamos haber aprendido cosas nuevas juntos-_ pensó, dejando volar su imaginación en cosas sucias.

Repentinamente la chica patata lo tomó del cuello y lo hizo que la mirara fijamente. – ¡Escúchame bien, idiota! – le decía, visiblemente molesta. – Sí te atreves a arruinar estas clases, lo siguiente que comeremos será caballo frito, ¿entendiste? – le amenazó, con la patata como arma.

-¡Ya suéltame, loca de las patatas!- dijo Jean, empujándola.

-Vaya, parece que alguien tiene asuntos de caballos por resolver- se burló Eren, quien se encontraba al lado de ellos con Krista.

-¡Cállate, bastardo de mierda!- le gritó el indomable corcel, por su parte la diosa Lenz sólo reía por lo bajo al verlos discutir.

-Crecen tan rápido…- comentó Levi, al ver que ya usaban su icónica palabra.

-¡Oh no!, alguien más está haciendo reír a mi Krista- dijo Ymir, apretando los puños con rabia.

-Oye, tranquila, ¿no te gusta verla feliz?- le preguntó Armin, desviando su atención momentáneamente.

Ella lo observó fijamente un buen rato al punto de incomodar al chico. – ¿Pasa algo? – insistió, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-La verdad- respondió, acercándose a él con una sonrisa pícara. – No me molestaría darte a ti también – le dijo, logrando sonrojar y traumar al chico.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó el conejito, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Annie, quien se encontraba sentada en las sillas frente a él, volteara para ver la perversa mirada de la pecosa sobre su presa… digo, conejito.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, la tuya está por allá con el Tatakae andante!- le amenazó, mientras señalaba a Eren siendo cargado por Mikasa para evitar otra pelea con el corcel.

-¡YA CALLENSE, HIJOS DE SU TITANA MADRE!- gritó Hanji, logrando tener nuevamente el aula en silencio.

-Qué insulto tan creativo viniendo de ti, cuatro ojos de mierda- comentó Levi con notorio sarcasmo.

-Ya que al fin se callaron, procederemos a empezar con las clases- anunció la comandante con emoción. – ¡Y para explicarles las cosas traje esto! – exclamó, sacando dos marionetas de titanes.

-Debes estar bromeando- atinó a decir Reiner, imaginándose lo que se avecinaba, pero el pobre no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-Primero, cuando mamá titán y papá titán se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho…- decía, chocando las marionetas cómo si se besaran, hasta que alguien levantó la mano.

-¿Sí, jovencita?- dijo Hanji, dándole la palabra a Armin, que de nuevo se indignó pero prefirió no quejarse.

-Eh… No se supone que los titanes… ¿no se reproducen de esa manera?- preguntó el conejillo listo.

-¡No preguntes eso, mocoso!- gritó Levi, sabiendo bien lo que pasaría.

La comandante sonrió perversamente y se sonrojó de la emoción. – ¡Me encanta cuando alguien pregunta algo como esto! – exclamó eufórica, asustando a todos en el proceso, excepto a los miembros de la legión que ya estaban más acostumbrados a ella.

-Pues verás…-

3 horas más tarde…

-En fin, hasta ahora tú suposición es correcta- finalizó Hanji, mientras algunos habían muerto de aburrimiento, Levi incluso había caído al suelo pues la cuerda de la que colgaba se había roto.

-Gracias…- atinó a responder el conejo, con cara de zombi.

-¡Bien, continuemos!- gritó la castaña mujer.

-¿Cómo es que no se ha cansado de hablar?- se preguntó Berth, luchando por mantenerse despierto.

-Eso no es nada…- comentó Nanaba, con su mejilla reposando en la palma de su mano.

-Mejor me veo una porno, ahí aprendo más- comentó Reiner por lo bajo, haciendo reir a quienes alcanzaron a escucharlo.

-¡Eso es horrible!- exclamó Krista, mirando con el ceño fruncido al saco de músculos.

-Kri…Krista- atinó a decir, cayendo en depresión al ver la molestia de la pequeña diosa. – No merezco vivir… que alguien me mate – decía, con la cara estrellada en la mesa de madera.

-¿Qué cosas dices, Reiner?- preguntó Connie, tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su compañero.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Marco?- preguntó Jean, observando los alrededores.

-No sé, tiene rato que no lo veo- comentó Eren, por fin sin afán de pelear.

Repentinamente el corcel logró verlo al otro extremo del aula, en una plática muy amena con Mina Carolina, riendo y divirtiéndose cómo niños pequeños.

-¿Marco?- se preguntó Jean, sin creer lo que veía.

-Te lo están ganando- bromeó Armin, con el fin de alivianar su enojo por que lo llamaran mujer.

-Habló el trapito- respondió el corcel, ganándose una mirada de odio del conejo.

-Ahora entraremos al tema principal- dijo Hanji, llamando la atención de todos a la pizarra. – ¡Admiren la perfección! – exclamó Hanji.

A todos se les salieron los ojos de la cara al ver la enorme foto pegada en la pizarra, icluso Levi estaba en shock, hasta que la ira lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡CUATRO OJOS DE MIERDA!- gritó, sin despegar la vista de la foto, ya que se trataba de él desnudo mientras se duchaba.

* * *

Pues bien, por ahora aquí se queda, una disculpa por tardar una vida, la escuela se me complicó y pues ni tiempo de algo me dio, más esta vez ya está más relax así que continuaran viendo las idioteces de nuestros amados reclutas y miembros de la legión :3

Por otro lado, les agradezco enormemente el haber participado en la dinámica del capítulo anterior, como prometí tomé las parejas que me hicieron poner cara de "WTF?" y hubo algunas que sí quería poner, pero chocaban personajes :( pero no hay problem, para la próxima incluiré algunos que no pude ;)

 **FanMarumina:** La verdad la ship me sorprendió bastante porque nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza hasta que la pusiste, tal vez te de el gusto y lo tengas, aunque igual hay por ahí otras ships que medio pongo por tanteo jajaa gracias por tu review y participar en la dinámica aunque ya tuviera mil años xD

 **HinataAckerman:** sorry :( la escuela es un manicomio que te consume como un titan, de trocito a trocito xD y por esta vez no puse a las tijera power juntas, pero seguiran conviviendo más adelante, aun queda mucho por sacarle a este fic así relax jajaja gracias por tu review y por no olvidarte de la historia, ni de esta ni de las otras :'3

 **lahlah:** Okeeey, de las más extrañas que vi y por eso mismo la incluí, gracias por leer la historia y ayudarme de esta manera participando con las tonteras que se me ocurren, espero que el resultado sea de tu agrado y diversión.

 **Edward:** Bueno... solo me tardé... 6 meses :V una disculpa por ello, espero y veas este capítulo y que te guste, gracias por tu comentario!

 **LizzGabby:** Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado hasta el momento, siempre intento de alguna manera sacarle una sonrisa a todos ustedes y es genial que se logre ese objetivo, espero te guste este cap y los demás que estan por venir, gracias por dejar tu review y participar, un saludo!

 **Ali:** Qué te digo?, tal vez no quedaron así pero te aseguro que a la manera que están en binas esto se va a descontrolaaaaar ;v espero te hayas divertido leyendo esta entrega y todavía las que faltan, un saludo!

 **leslaut:** El krista con Eren me pareció perfecto, de hecho alguien más coincidió contigo y supongo que ahora puedes ver por qué cayó como anillo al dedo, las peleas por la pequeña diosa se pondrán peor, no quiero adelantar nada pero lo de Levi al final sólo fue el incio ;3 gracias por leer y participar en la dinámica, espero te haya gustado este cap y solo me queda decir que nos leemos en el próximo.

 **Santiago121:** Me resta decir que fueron muy buenas ideas de parejas, de hecho tan solo con Ymir es suficiente para provocar disturbios entre la mayoría de los personajes xD espero que te haya gustado el cap y la manera que han interactuado hasta el momento, todavía se pondrá mejor si eso es posible (a huevo que sí ;v ) adoro ver el mundo arden entre estos reclutas jajaja, saludos cordiales hasta argentina!

Por último solo me queda decir que muchas gracias a todos los que esperaron la actualización, los que dejan sus reviews y de alguna manera me apoyan con estos fanfics, de corazón espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, y también a los que pasan a leerlo, sin más por decir nos leemos en el siguiente cap, hasta pronto!


	10. Educación Sexual Para Idiotas - 2

Sólo advertir que tal vez fui un poco de nada explícito en este capítulo :v explicaciones y contesto a los reviews hasta abajo xD disfruten

* * *

-Tan… grande- se dijo Petra a sí misma antes de desmayarse una vez más.

-Ha…Hanji, ¿Pero qué significa esto?- preguntó Nanaba cubriendo su rostro por la vergüenza.

Por su parte, los demás reclutas se habían quedado completamente en silencio, la impresión había sido demasiado para ellos.

-¡No mires, Krista!- gritó Ymir, cubriéndole los ojos a la persona equivocada.

-¡Soy Armin, maldita sea!- exclamó el rubio, sin embargo, le agradecía que le cubriera la vista de algo tan vergonzoso.

-Ah sí, de igual manera, no creo que quieras ver- después observó que Eren no hacía nada por proteger la inocencia de su amada. – ¡Eren, pedazo de idiota, no te quedes ahí parado y cuida la virginidad de mi Krista!

-T…Tranquila, Ymir, a decir verdad aparté la vista a tiempo- le mintió la diosa con el fin de no alterarla más.

Eren ni siquiera se molestó en prestarle atención a la pecosa, pues su mente ahora era invadida por otros pensamientos. – _Esto es…_

Él se levantó de su silla ante la confundida mirada de Krista y la furiosa de Ymir, incluso Mikasa tenía puesta su atención en él pues sabía que estaba a punto de tener otro de sus arranques de estupidez.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue alzar su falda, la cara de Krista y Mikasa pasó rápidamente a un color rojo intenso al notar que Eren echaba un vistazo a su entrepierna. – _¿Cómo es posible? Acaso todo este tiempo de entrenamiento, ¿ha sido en vano?_

-¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?- un puñetazo de Ymir lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Aléjate!- gritó el castaño empujándola. – ¿No lo entiendes? En todo este tiempo he entrenado para matar a todos los titanes, pero ahora me doy cuenta que será inútil…

-Eren… ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Reiner, pues ahora todos lo observaban sin tener una puta idea de lo que le ocurría.

-Será inútil… ¡Porque no tengo mi arma tan grande como la del capitán!- exclamó señalando a la pizarra. Todos cayeron de su asiento por la respuesta, Hanji solamente hizo un facepalm mientras Levi lo observaba inexpresivo.

Mikasa estrelló su cara contra la mesa y Armin se cubría los ojos con las orejas de conejo sintiendo pena ajena por su amigo.

-Sabes… pensándolo bien, te ayudaré con esto, cuatro ojos- Hanji lo miró sorprendida pero después sonrió complacida.

-Bien, pero eso no significa que te desataré- rió ante el ceño fruncido que su compañero le dedicaba.

-Lo que sea, date prisa antes de que estos idiotas hagan algo aún más estúpido- advirtió al ver como Ymir intentaba estrangular a Eren mientras Krista la retenía abrazándola de la cintura.

Ella sonrió y colocó a Levi sobre el escritorio que había antes de disponerse a comenzar la clase.

5 minutos después…

-Muy bien, cuando cumplimos cierta edad, nuestro cuerpo suele comenzar a presentar cambios importantes, por ejemplo la estatura, el tono de la voz y…- Hanji detuvo su explicación al notar que la pequeña Krista alzaba la mano.

-Sí… ¿Armin, verdad?- preguntó la comandante, seguidamente el chico estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa totalmente fastidiado ante la sorpresa de Ymir.

-N…No, soy Krista- respondió con ligero nerviosismo.

-Oh, disculpa es que son tan idénticos, ¿Qué querías preguntar?- continuó.

-Quería saber, ¿hasta que edad dejamos de crecer?- preguntó con timidez.

-Bueno, según lo que sabemos hasta el momento, el rango de edad entre las mujeres es de entre los 14 y 18 años, mientras que en los hombres es de entre 16 a 20 años- la pequeña sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo para sorpresa de algunos reclutas.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que aún puedo crecer más?- insistió la pequeña completamente ilusionada al imaginarse siendo más alta que Ymir.

-Es correcto, aunque…- su imaginación se vino abajo con escuchar aquello. – Se dan casos en los que las personas no crecen mucho, de hecho pocas mujeres rebasan los 158 centímetros – la sonrisa de Krista se borró y en su lugar apareció un tierno puchero. – Los hombres suelen ser más altos, pero incluso entre ellos se pueden dar casos en los que no crecen demasiado, un claro ejemplo es el enano gruñón que tenemos como capitán.

-No te quieras hacer la graciosa- amenazó para deleite de la divertida comandante.

-¿Y qué edad tiene el capitán? – preguntó Eren.

-Oh, Levi está arriba de los 30- algunos murmullos se escucharon entre el aula entera mientras el querido capitán se impacientaba, si había algo que odiaba era el tema sobre su estatura, ya tenía suficiente con las bromas de su compañera en la legión como para que ahora los reclutas también murmuran cosas sobre él.

-Encima de enano y gruñón, también está viejo- comentó de manera "inocente" Mikasa.

Las risas estallaron en el aula, incluso Petra y sus compañeros de la legión se burlaban o cubrían sus labios para que no los vieran reír.

-¡Oye, mocosa de mierda, soy tu superior así que respétame!- gritó indignado el capitán.

-Quiero a esa chica en la legión de reconocimiento- decía Hanji secándose las lágrimas por la risa, Eren abrió los ojos como platos y dirigió su mirada a Mikasa totalmente boquiabierto.

- _Esta es mi oportunidad-_ pensó. – ¡El capitán parece un duende irlandés con el uniforme de la legión! JAJAJA – rió en solitario ante la mirada seria de todos en el aula. – jaja… eh, ¡fue un buen chiste!

-No mames, Eren, ya la cagaste- comentó Connie a lo que los demás asintieron.

-Y yo quiero a ese…- la mirada de Eren se iluminó al imaginarse matando titanes fuera de las murallas como todo un badass. – ¡Limpiando los baños de las tres ramas militares! – gritó furioso el azabache.

Los sueños del castaño se esfumaron y asentó la frente en la mesa con un enorme aura depresiva.

-Suficiente de tonterías…- continuó la comandante. – Es normal que al llegar a la adolescencia ustedes comiencen a tener interés por el sexo opuesto – tras estas palabras Annie se giró hacia Armin y le miró fijamente mientras se lamia la comisura de sus labios, sonrojando al conejo hasta las orejas.

-En algunos casos, incluso sienten atracción por su mismo género y en otros más extremos, por animales – la mayoría del grupo quedó con trauma al dejar volar su imaginación un poco, estaba de sobra decir que creatividad era lo que les sobraba, pero en esta ocasión se maldecían en serlo tanto.

-Por ejemplo cuatro ojos que siente atracción por los titanes- agregó Levi revolviendo el estómago de algunos cadetes.

-Una vez que empiezas con la curiosidad por los titanes es imposible parar- decía la comandante con expresión psicópata. – Pero no siento ese tipo de atracción, a menos que hablemos de tu titán – sonrió perversa.

-Tch, continua con las estúpidas clases, ¿quieres?- Levi desvió la mirada por la incomodidad que aquello le generaba.

-Ahora les explicaré la manera en que los seres humanos nos reproducimos- anunció, hasta que Connie alzó la mano. – Si, tú, Krillin.

-¿Krillin?, ¿quién es…-

-Me lo inventé, ¿cuál es tu pregunta cabeza de boliche?- el chico se incomodó por unos instantes pero decidió proseguir con su duda.

-¿Se supone que se encargan los niños a la cigüeña?- preguntó con severa inocencia rosando la estupidez.

-No… la manera en…- se disponía a continuar hasta que otro alzó la mano. – ¿Sí?

-Yo había escuchado que nos dividíamos por la mitad y salía otra persona- esta vez Sasha salió a relucir, superando la tontería de su compañero mientras todos la miraban con expresión tipo "WTF"

-…No- respondió nuevamente. – La manera en que…– una vez más alguien levantó su mano, Hanji suspiró con fastidio pero esto había sido su idea y ya no había marcha atrás. – ¿Ajá?

-Nuestros padres se fusionan y de eso salimos nosotros, ¿no?- esta vez Reiner opinó.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, aunque no tengo idea de qué es una fusión- agregó Eren para mirada seria de sus compañeros.

-Eren, mejor escuchemos a los demás, ¿Sí?- sugirió Krista a lo que el castaño se encogió de hombros y decidió no hablar más.

Ymir por su parte ardía de celos al notar lo "amigable" que se comportaba su pequeña con el suicida de Jaeger.

- _Muy bien Krista, este juego puede jugarse de a dos-_ pensó con malicia observando al chico a su lado.

-NO… pero casi- admitió la comandante. – Para reproducirnos, nosotros…- por cuarta ocasión alguien levantaba la mano y ese era nada más y nada menos que Jean. – ¡NO, no salimos del trasero de una yegua así que cállese recluta!

Jean bajó su mano claramente intimidado. – _Yo sólo quería ir al baño._

-¡El siguiente que interrumpa acompañará a Jaeger a limpiar los baños! ¿Entendido?- amenazó Hanji, quedando el aula en silencio. – Bien, como les decía…

-Los bebés crecen en el campo como los cultivos- comentó Mikasa, haciendo reír al aula una vez más excepto a la comandante.

-Mi…Mikasa- atinó a decir Eren.

-¡Recluta usted acompañará a…- antes de sentenciarla se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la joven, por lo que después observó con malicia a Levi. – ¡Acompañará al capitán Levi en sus labores de limpieza!

-¿Qué mierda?- dijeron ambos al unísono, después se miraron el uno al otro de manera desafiante.

-Suficiente, ahora procederé a explicar la manera en que nos reproducimos, y esa es…- se quedó callada unos instantes para ver si alguien interrumpía, cosa que no ocurrió.

\- Todo comienza con…- nuevamente esperó por una interrupción, pero nada. – Cuando el hombre y la mujer… – todos la miraban atentos y en silencio.

-¡Ya continua, cuatro ojos de mierda!- Hanji al sentir que nadie más interrumpiría continuó.

-Para empezar, el hombre introduce su aparato reproductor en el de la mujer- seguidamente sacó de la nada unos juguetes que tenían la forma de los órganos sexuales mencionados.

-¿De dónde carajo sacó eso?- preguntó descolocada Nanaba.

-Parece que no somos los únicos traumados por esto- comentó Berth al ver la cara sonrojada de Petra y Nanaba además de la seria de Mike que ya se notaba que le estaba costando mantener.

-De esta manera- indicó Hanji, haciendo una demostración con los juguetes sexuales. – Y déjenme decirles chicas, que duele como los mil infiernos cuando te penetran por primera vez, además de sangrar y gritar maldiciones porque sientes que morirás.

Una gota de frío sudor resbaló por la sien de la mayoría de las presentes, era como si escuchasen una aterradora historia que, desgraciadamente, era real.

- _Me alegro de ser hombre-_ pensaron todos los chicos.

-Pero no se preocupen, se dan casos en las que no sienten nada, y aun así…- la expresión de Hanji cambió, sus lentes se empañaron, una sonrisa psicópata se formó en sus labios y como toque final un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. – El dolor no es nada comparado con el placer que sentirán.

-Eso es lo que planeo hacer con mi Krista - comentó Ymir abrazando a Armin con mucho cariño.

-O…Oye, Krista está por allá- señaló a la pequeña teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Ah sí, pero yo me refiero a ti- sonrió perversamente.

-¿Q…Qué?- atinó a decir el conejo, separándose con brusquedad de la pecosa.

-Hey, ese conejo es completamente mío- advirtió Annie con mirada sombría.

-No te haría daño compartir, ¿no crees?- sonrió al ver el sonrojo que Armin tenía.

-Digamos que soy egoísta, no me gusta que toquen lo que me pertenece- ambas se miraron de manera desafiante.

-Ah, por cierto, el aparato reproductor del hombre se llama Pene y el de la mujer Vagina- continuó Hanji con una tranquila sonrisa. – Y los tipos de sexo conocido son: oral, anal y vaginal – al mencionar esta parte sacó varios dibujos para que supieran a lo que se refería.

La cara de todos enrojeció de tal manera que sólo serían comparables con un tomate.

- _E…Esto es lo que…Annie…-_ pensaba el conejo observando las imágenes y luego a la rubia, la cual, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos.

-Cosa importante, si no se cuidan pueden contraer una enfermedad y morir, incluso a los chicos se les puede caer el…- señaló el juguete, logrando con ello que algunos se taparan su entrepierna y tragaran fuerte.

-C…Comandante Hanji- llamó Eren.

-¿Qué pasa, Eren?- preguntó, indicándole que prosiguiera.

-Entonces los bebés…-

-Ah sí, disculpen me emocioné- rió un poco. – Cuando el hombre llega al orgasmo expulsa algo llamado semen…

15 minutos después…

-Y así es como se forma y nace un niño- finalizó, quedando el aula en completo silencio.

-¿Sin preguntas? Continuaré entonces con las enfermedades…-

Se llevó alrededor de 30 minutos explicando cada una de las enfermedades conocidas hasta ese momento mientras algunos vomitaban con la explícita información de la comandante, mientras otros trataban de mantener la cordura, lo cierto es que terminarían con trauma aquel día.

-No lo hagan, ya que servirán como alimento para los titanes y yo no seré niñero de sus mocosos- finalizó el capitán para alivio de los presentes.

-Uff, por fin terminamos- comentó Hanji.

-Sí… ¡Ahora quita mi maldita fotografía de ahí!- ordenó Levi.

* * *

Ok, lo de la estatura me basé en el promedio de mi país, sepa el chorizo el promedio mundial así que puse un "yolo" según en mi tierra somo mas o menos bajitos y yo mido 178 cm, así bien pinche godzilla no? :v me tardé un poco más debido a qué... me puse a ver anime y me acabé 3 en semana y media ._. (maldita adicción) pero pues espero que haya valido la pena con este capítulo n.n

 **Avery Z Ackerman:** Quizá la choza ya no necesitaba de estas clases 7u7 no diré si lo violó o no, eso queda a su imaginación :3

 **KarenMg:** En realidad, pondré todas las combinaciones de parejas que se me ocurran ya que no establecí alguna como permanente.

Oooooooookey, los siguientes com reviews tengo la sospecha de que los hizo la misma persona xD pero de no ser así, sólo diré que habrá de todo un poco porque yolo ;v

 **Santiago121:** Ya está el complemento del anterior, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado al igual que los anteriores, veré si puedo superarme para el siguiente xD gracias por el apoyo!

Por último puedo decir que gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente cap, hasta luego! :D


End file.
